La prêtresse de Sethris
by Serleena
Summary: Riza découvre qu'elle a une destinée hors du commun, qui va lui conférer une multitude de pouvoirs.
1. La pierre rouge

**Allez, on attaque la nouvelle fic ! Alors, selon vous je la continue ou pas ? **

**Perso pas à moi, ça vaut pour tous les chapitres.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Pays du Mauriar, époque antique.

Une salle décorée de fresques multicolores, éclairée par des dizaines de torches. Vers le fond, sur un petit poteau trônaît un collier avec un pierre rouge étincelante. Une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Un individu encapuchonné s'approcha du bijou. Il tendit une main, quand tout à coup il fut violemment projeté sur le côté.

" Ourf !" fit-il en percutant un mur à côté.

La capuche retomba, révélant de longs cheveux bruns. L'homme se releva avec peine.

" Je t'attendais, Rakêren." fit une voix féminine.

" Ah ! Nadjatep, la grande prêtresse de Sethris." répliqua le visiteur.

Devant lui se tenait une femme aux longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, une mèche lui barrant le front en guise frange. Des yeux marrons flamboyants, soulignés de noir, le teint clair elle était vêtue d'un haut en lin blanc qui laissait le ventre libre, et d'un pagne fendu haut sur les cuisses. Des sandales dorées complétaient la tenue, ainsi que des bracelets en or autour des biceps.

Les deux personnes se défièrent du regard. Puis le dénommé Rakêren lança un éclair noir. La jeune femme l'évita d'une pirouette et riposta par une rafale de vent qui balaya son adversaire. Rakêren lança une gerbe de feu qu'elle arrêta et lui renvoya, creusant un trou dans le mur. Puis Nadjatep fit apparaître une épée. Rakêren fit la même chose. Quelques instants plus tard, les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment.

" Inutile de te défendre, prêtresse ! J'aurais cette pierre, c'est mon destin !" dit l'homme.

" Tu va devoir me passer sur le corps !" répliqua Nadjatep.

La jeune femmeétait diablement habile et tout aussi agile. Elle finit par briser l'épée adverse. Rakêren pirouetta pour éviter les coups de lame de son ennemie. Nadjatep posa une main au sol. Des lueurs apparurent, révélant un cercle de transmutation.

" Qu'est-ce que ... !"

" Je t'avais dit que je t'attendais. Cette fois tu n'en réchapperas pas : je t'expédie droit aux enfers." fit Nadjatep.

Le sol s'ouvrit, et des flammes en sortirent. La prêtresse récita une incantation.

" Je reviendrais Nadjatep ! Ce n'est pas encore fini !" s'exclama-t-il tandis que les flammes l'envelopppaient.

" Je n'en doute pas. Mais sois tranquille : tu me trouveras sur ta route."

Puis l'homme tomba dans le puits de feu. Nadjatep referma la porte des enfers, et se releva. Deux jeunes femmes firent irruption dans la salle.

" Prêtresse ! Tout va bien ? Nous avons entendu du bruit et ..." fit l'une d'elles, visiblement adolescente.

" Tout va bien Inou. Nous sommes débarrassées de notre pire ennemi. Du moins pour cette vie." répondit la jeune femme en faisant disparaître son épée.

" Je savais bien que vous le vaincriez." sourit la seconde jeune femme.

Nadjatep lui rendit son sourire, et sortit de la salle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le réveil tira Riza des bras de Morphée. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle éteignit son réveil. Elle s'étira.

" _Encore un de ces rêves bizarres. Ca a l'air tellement réel ... j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est moi qui me bats._" pensa-t-elle.

Riza se leva, et alla préparer son petit-déjeuner. Black Hayate la rejoignit dans la cuisine en aboyant gaiement.

" Bonjour mon toutou !" dit-elle en se baissant.

Hayate lui lécha consciencieusement le visage, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis quinze jours. Le lieutenant lui donna sa pâtée, puis s'installa pour boire son café. Ensuite, elle alla s'habiller et se rendit au Q.G accompagnée de son chien. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première. Riza se débarrassa de son manteau et accrocha aussi son sac, et s'installa à son bureau.

Ses collègues arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et une nouvelle journée excitante commença pour les militaires de Central. En particulier pour Roy Mustang, dont la vie n'était qu'un tourbillon de siestes sur ses dossiers.

" Colonel, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?" interrogea Riza en le voyant affalé sur ses rapports.

" Du boudin. Je croyais pourtant que ça se voyait." répondit le brun.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel, pendant que les autres derrière gloussaient comme des dindes. Ah il voulait jouer au plus fin ! Très bien. Riza se leva, saisit une pile de dossiers et s'approcha du bureau.

" Tiens voilà du boudin, voilà du boudin ! Et dépêchez-vous avant que je vous tartine le groin !" chanta-t-elle en déposant bruyamment la paperasse.

Roy réprima difficilement un éclat de rire. Ce n'était pas le cas de ses subordonnés, morts de rire. Riza retourna s'asseoir. Roy la regardait, hilare. Il adorait quand elle se montrait espiègle comme ça.

" C'est très aimable à vous Hawkeye. Mais j'avais suffisamment d'ingrédients comme ça." reprit-il.

" On en a jamais trop colonel." répliqua-t-elle.

" Moui. Finalement, je vais plutôt faire du savon."

Traduction : il allait buller et coincer la bulle.

" Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de vous décoincer la bulle. J'ai justement mon nouveau Décoincor 3000 à étrenner." avertir Riza en posant un flingue sur son bureau.

" Vous n'auriez pas plutôt un Sommeillor 500 à me proposer ?" interrogea Roy.

" Ah non. Pourquoi vous êtes en rupture de stock ? "

" Bêêêêh ..."

" Tiens ? J'ai été transportée dans une ferme tout à coup ? " s'étonna Riza.

Roy pouffa de rire.

" Vous avez avalé un clown ce matin lieutenant ?"

" Oui, c'est toujours plus digeste qu'un colonel."

" Voyez-vous ça ! Vous en avez déjà goûté un au moins ?" lança Roy, provocateur.

" J'en mange toute la journée, monsieur. Au point que je commence à avoir les dents bleues."

" M'enfin ! Faut l'éplucher avant ! " fit Roy.

" Ah ben non ! Sinon y'a plus rien à manger." rétorqua Riza

Comment ça plus rien à manger ? Mais le meilleur se trouvait sous l'uniforme au contraire, se dit Roy. Il eut soudain l'image de sa subordonnée en train de l'éplucher. Houlà, mais où partait-il ? Roy secoua légèrement la tête. Mais ça ne suffit pas à chasser sa pensée pour le moins hot. ( _Ndla : wôh comment ça se __fesse ? euh fait-ce ? _)

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son froid lieutenant pouvait lui inspirer de telles choses. ( _Ndla : mon noeil ouais !_ _Roy : ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! Moi : et tu pense faire croire ça à qui ? Roy : ..._)

" Bon vous comptez vous y mettre avant le nouvel an ou bien ? " reprit Riza.

" A vrai dire, la saint Glinglin me paraît un excellent jour pour travailler, lieutenant." répondit Roy.

" Oh ! Vous comptez bosser le jour de la Toussaint ? Incroyable." sourit-elle ironiquement.

" Qu'est-ce que la Toussaint vient faire là-dedans ?" s'étonna Roy.

" Mais c'est le jour des tous les saints comme son l'indique, cher colonel. Donc celui de la saint Glinglin. Jour où vous comptez travailler." expliqua Riza.

Roy fronça les sourcils.

" Et allez ! Cassé le colonel !" fit discrètement Havoc.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

" Hmph !" fut tout ce que répondit Roy.

Il y eut alors un bruit qu'il avait en horreur : celui d'un cran sûreté qu'on enlève. Mustang tourna lentement la tête pour voir l'arme de son lieutenant lui sourire de toutes ses balles. Il poussa un soupir, et se mit au travail. Riza garda son arme pointée sur lui durant un moment. Elle la posa ensuite sur le bureau, pour bien montrer qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en resservir si besoin était.

La journée passa tranquillement. (_ Roy : question de point de vue_). Le week-end était là, et chacun allait pouvoir se détendre ( _Roy : YAHOOOOO !_)

" Vous comptez sortir ce week-end Hawkeye ?" interrogea Roy en se levant.

" Oui, je vais aller faire un tour au musée demain. Ils ont une exposition d'objets antiques, et comme j'adore l'histoire." répondit-elle.

" Un musée. Ouais. Moi je vais plutôt aller tester le vin des bars du coin." annonça Roy.

" Arsouille."

" Pourquoi ? C'est pas comme si j'étais bourré tous les quatre matins." répondit Roy.

" En effet. Vous ce serait plutôt tous les deux matins : un bourré l'autre à cuver." fit Riza blasée.

" Ah la la la. Ma chère Hawkeye, vous devriez sortir un peu plus, ça vous ferait du bien." soupira Roy.

" Vous par contre, vous devriez faire l'inverse."

" Moi au moins je profite de la vie." rétorqua Roy.

Ils se séparèrent à la sortie du Q.G. Riza rentra chez elle suivie de son fidèle Hayate, après une petite balade au parc. Ensuite, elle passa une petite soirée tranquille devant la télévision. Le lendemain après-midi, Riza se rendit au musée seule. La jeune femme alla directement voir la nouvelle exposition. Elle adorait la période antique. Tout à coup, Riza se trouva devant un objet qui éveilla grandement son intérêt.

" _Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est seulement un rêve !_" se dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

Riza se trouvait en effet devant la pierre rouge dont elle rêvait depuis des semaines. Elle était sûre que c'était bien la même. Le rubis brilla à son approche.

Son éclat trouva un écho dans les yeux de Riza, qui cru ressentir comme un appel venat du joyau. Ainsi que l'étrange impression que ce collier n'avait strictement rien à faire là. Riza eut envie de le cacher à la vue des autres visiteurs. Ils ne devaient pas la voir, ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

" _Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Pourquoi n'auraient-ils pas le droit de contempler ce rubis ? _" se demanda-t-elle.

Une part d'elle-même lui disait que ça leur était interdit. De plus en plus troublée, Riza décida de s'en aller. De retour chez elle, Riza n'arrivait à chasser la pierre de sa tête. A présent, elle sentait que ce collier était sa propriété légitime. Ce curieux sentiment prit de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Vers onze heures, Riza tournait chez elle comme un lion en cage.

" Il me faut cette pierre. Je dois aller la chercher. Mais non, qu'est-ce je raconte ! Ce serait du vol ! Une militaire qui se met à chaparder, bonjour la réputation." disait-elle tout haut.

Riza était en pyjama. Elle décida de se coucher. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait de collier. Riza se tourna et se retourna. Rien à faire, elle voyait toujours ce bijou. Elle regarda l'heure : une heure et quart du matin.

" Bon ça suffit ! Je vais la chercher !" s'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Riza s'habilla en noir, et attacha ses cheveux .

" Il faudrait que je cache mon visage. Ils doivent avoir des caméras de surveillance là-bas." dit-elle à son reflet.

Riza farfouilla dans ses vieilles affaires, et en extraya une cagoule. Parfait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle se trouvait devant le musée. Il s'agissait d'y entrer sans se faire repérer. Le lieutenant fit le tour du bâtiment. Elle répéra soudain une grille d'aération. Riza l'ouvrit. Elle était suffisamment large pour s'y faufiler. La jeune femme y entra. Elle rampa un long moment avant de se trouver à côté de la salle d'exposition. Doucement, elle défit la grille, et entra. Le lieutenant repéra bien les huit caméras réparties ici et là. Riza longea le mur, à angle mort avec celle qui se trouvaient au-dessu d'elle. Les vitrines servirent à la camoufler à la vue des autres. Dix minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant celle où se trouvait la pierre.

" _Il doit y avoir une alarme. Voyons ... bingo. Voilà le câble qui descend._" songea-t-elle.

Riza suivit le fil, et arriva à un boîtier. Elle sortit un petit couteau, et commença à l'ouvrir. C'est là que son entraînement militaire porta ses fruits : Riza sectionna des fils, et vit une diode s'éteindre. Ceci fait, elle retourna près de la vitrine. La jeune femme prit une pince à cheveux, et commença à crocheter la serrure. La vitre s'ouvrit. Riza prit le collier qu'elle passa autour de son cou. Ensuite, elle referma le couvercle, et retourna à la grille d'aération. Elle la referma, et sorti du musée.


	2. Qui suisje ?

**Eh bien eh bien ! Riza a commis un vol ! Voilà qui est surprenant. Ce qui l'est davantage, ce sont ses nouvelles capacités. Z'en pensez kwa ?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, Riza était assise sur son lit et contemplait le rubis. Sans trop savoir quoi penser il faut dire. D'un côté elle avait l'impression d'avoir bien fait, mais de l'autre elle savait parfaitement que c'était un délit.

" _Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi cette pierre m'a-t-elle attirée. Bon d'accord je l'ai vue en rêve, mais ce n'est pas une raison._" pensait-elle.

En tout cas, le musée ne s'apercevrait pas du vol avant le lundi matin. Riza cacha le collier dans sa boîte à bijoux, pas bien pleine, et décida de prendre l'air. Riza avait revêtu un jogging, passé un bandeau dans ses cheveux. Elle alla courir au parc accompagnée d'Hayate. Soudain, au détour d'une allée elle entra en collision avec un passant.

" Ourf ! "s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

" Faites un peu attention où ... lieutenant Hawkeye ?" fit une voix ô combien familière.

" Colonel ? Oh mille pardons, je ne vous avais pas vu, vraiment désolée, je ..." dit précipitamment Riza.

" Oh ce n'est pas bien grave. Tiens j'ignorais que vous faisiez du jogging." remarqua-t-il.

" Si, une fois par semaine. Et vous, c'est la première fois que je vous vois dans ce parc." répondit Riza.

" Oui, j'y viens rarement. Euh ... je vais peut-être vous laisser continuer."

" Bien. A demain."

" A demain Riza."

Elle rosit en l'entendant l'appeler par son prénom. Riza reprit sa course. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle fit une pause. Hayate aussi n'en pouvait plus. Riza marcha donc pour récupérer son souffle. Et devinez sur qui elle tomba encore une fois ? Bingo !

" Eh bien ! Je vous ai manqué ou quoi ?" sourit Roy.

" _Si tu savais mon ange ..._ Faut croire que c'est le destin." répondit-elle.

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas marcher ensemble ?" proposa le colonel.

" _YOUPIYAAA ! _Avec plaisir."

Tout en bavardant ils parcoururent les allées bordées de plantes fleuries du parc de Central. Comme ils n'étaient pas en service, ils finirent par laisser tomber les colonel et lieutenant pour s'appeler par leurs prénoms. Tous deux bavardaient comme de vieux amis. Il était midi lorsqu'ils se dirent au revoir. Riza rentra ravie de sa matinée. L'après-midi fut plus calme, le lieutenant ayant décidé de le passer avec un bon livre.

Le lundi arriva bien vite, avec un inquiétude pour le lieutenant. Au musée on allait découvrir la disparition du collier. Le colonel sourit en la voyant arriver. Puis quand tout le monde fut là, il annonça qu'ils devaient se rendre à la réserve faire un petit tri mensuel. Le genre de chose que les militaires n'aimaient pas vraiment. La petite troupe suivit donc son supérieur jusqu'à ladite réserve.

" Bien ! Tout le monde sont là ? On peut s'y mettre !" dit Roy une fois dedans.

Ils se dispersèrent, et commencèrent à trier les cartons qui s'y trouvaient. Les plus vieux finiraient à la benne. Comme il y avait peu de place pour circuler, ils furent contraints d'empiler les cartons en de hautes colones. Certaines n'étaient pas bien droites et risquaient de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre. D'ailleurs ... c'est bien ce qui se passa :

" Riza ! Attention !" s'exclama Roy en voyant une pile s'effondrer.

Elle vit la pile tomber sur elle. Le lieutenant fit alors un saut périlleux arrière digne d'un gymnaste et atterrit sur un meuble.

" Whoâh lieutenant ! Sacré réflexe !" fit Havoc, impressionné.

Riza elle, fronçait les sourcils. Depuis quand savait-elle faire ce genre de pirouette ?

" Euh ... merci Havoc." dit-elle en descendant.

Sa prouesse avait épatée la galerie. Riza se remit au travail quelque peu gênée. Elle remit la pile de cartons telle quelle assez rapidement. Elle s'étonna ensuite de silence qui régnait dans la pièce. En se retournant, la jeune femme découvrit ses collègues la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

" Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ces cartons sont plutôt lourds. Il a fallu deux soldats pour ériger la pile, et ils y ont mis un bon quart d'heure. Or vous, vous venez de le faire en cinq minutes et toute seule." expliqua Roy.

" Ah bon ? Je ne les ai pas trouvé si lourds que ça." répondit Riza.

Riza se remit au travail, ce que finirent par faire les autres après quelques secondes.

" Ah ... at ... ATCHOUM !" fit Riza.

Sous la force de son éternuement, un carton parcourut une dizaine de centimètres.

" Eh ben ! Z'avez un bon souffle lieutenant !" commenta Breda.

" Moi je dirais que c'est la matinée des bizarreries." fit Kain avec bon sens.

En effet. Comment un carton plein à craquer avait-il pu être poussé par le vent d'un simple éternuement ? Riza commençait à trouver ça suspect elle aussi. Ca plus le salto et la pile de cartons, ça commençait à faire beaucoup en une heure et demi. Le reste du triage s'effectua sans autre incident, si bien que les militaires finirent par ne plus y penser. De retour au bureau, Roy empoigna son téléphone et appela sa conquête du moment.

" Allô Lynette ? C'est Roy tu va bien ? Dis, je me disais ..."

" Colonel, vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez pas utiliser la ligne interne de l'armée à des fins personnelles ! " coupa Riza.

" Je disais donc, que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner à la terrasse d'un restaurant ? Il fait un temps superbe." poursuivit Roy sans se préoccuper de l'avis de sa subordonnée.

" _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il fait ça pour m'énerver OU QUOI ?_" pensa la subordonnée en question.

Tout à coup, il fit sombre dans la pièce. Un coup de tonnerre éclata, suivi d'une pluie diluvienne.

" Ah ben ça alors ! Cet orage est arrivé comme ça, d'un coup sec ! Enfin ... bon ben désolée Lynette, on va devoir remettre notre déjeuner." fit Roy, tourné vers la fenêtre.

Roy raccrocha. C'est alors que quelques secondes plus tard, la pluie cessa, et le soleil revint à nouveau.

" C'est moi ou le temps se détraque ?" lança Roy.

Ses collègues haussèrent les épaules. Le colonel décida de rappeler sa copine. Et là, vous allez rire, mais le mauvais temps revint aussi sec ! Ou plutôt aussi humide. Il y eut la pluie, mais pas le tonnerre.

" Comme l'impression que le temps se paie ma tête." reprit Roy en raccrochant.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. La pluie cessa deux minutes après qu'il aie posé le combiné. Roy eut l'envie de reprendre le téléphone pour refaire une expérience.

" POSEZ-MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !" cria Riza.

A cet instant, la corbeille à papier du colonel s'enflamma. Roy haussa les sourcils, et fit disparaître les flammes.

" Ce n'était pas la peine de mettre le feu à votre poubelle colonel." dit Riza.

Roy lui lança un regard indéchiffrable :

" Encore faudrait-il que ça vienne de moi." répondit-il.

" Parce que vous pensez que c'est moi peut-être ? Comme si j'en avais la possibilité." rétorqua son lieutenant.

Roy ne répondit pas. Néanmoins, il commençait à se poser des questions. La journée bizarre avec un grand B se termina. Chacun rentra chez soi. Chez elle Riza continua le triage, cette fois dans ses affaires personelles.

" Mais où ai-je fourré cette jupe nom d'un flingue ?" s'exclama-t-elle en jetant les habits par-dessus son épaule.

Hayate lui, se tenait sur le pas de la porte. La dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à un nettoyage de printemps, il s'était retrouvé englouti sous une pile de vêtements.

" OOOOOUUUUUH CA M'ENERVE !" s'écria sa maîtresse.

Tout à coup, sa main gauche s'enflamma. Oui vous avez bien lu : la main de Riza se retrouva enveloppée de feu.

" WAAAAAH ! "

Son premier réflexe fut de secouer la main. Et puis, elle nota quelque chose de bizarre. Autre que celui de voir sa main couverte de feu bien sûr.

" Mais ... c'est curieux ça ne brûle pas."

Riza regarda attentivement sa main. Elle la ferma et l'ouvrit, plia et déplia les doigts. Elle sentait que sa main était en feu, en revanche, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur.

" Ca c'est vraiment étrange. Mais comment je ... m'éteins ?" reprit-elle.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Les flammes disparurent. Riza fixa sa main comme si elle la découvrait. Intacte, pas la moindre trace de brûlure.

" Ooooh ! Fuery avait raison : c'est la journée bizarre aujourd'hui."

La blonde continua son triage, et rangea ensuite sa chambre sans cesser de s'interroger. Hayate lui, décida que c'était l'heure de jouer. Il alla donc chercher une petite balle qu'il présenta à sa maîtresse. Riza s'assit sur le sol de sa chambre, et la lui lança. Chaque fois, le chien se précipitait pour l'attraper. Jusquà ce qu'il finisse par l'envoyer derrière l'armoire.

" Ah c'est malin ça !" commenta Riza en se levant.

Elle alla voir si elle pouvait récupérer le jouer de son chien. Puis sans songer à ce qu'elle faisait, Riza écarta la grosse armoire d'une main et attrapa la balle. Soudain, elle haussa un sourcil. Ensuite elle se tourna vers l'armoire, toujours déplacée.

" Wheulà. C'que c'est encore que ce truc ?" dit-elle, semblant réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait.

Riza s'approcha de son armoire, et posa la main dessus. Puis d'un coup sec, elle la remit en place. Pour le coup elle ouvrit de grands yeux. Comment diable avait-elle pu déplacer cette armoire d'une main ?

" C'est pas possible ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?" se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

Riza resta un moment à regarder l'armoire. Finalement, elle se décida à sortir de sa chambre et de se préparer à dîner. Tout en mangeant, elle songea que Roy devait se trouver à sa pintade du moment à l'heure actuelle. Cette pensée l'emplit d'une grande tristesse, comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait avec une autre. Et elle, elle l'aimait éperdument en secret depuis des années. Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber. Cela surprit à peine Riza. Il pleuvait à verse sans raison apparente, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Quand la pluie cessa, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dehors. Elle marcha dans les rues de Central, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua pas que deux gars la suivaient.

" On se promène la jolie ?" fit quelqu'un devant elle.

Quatre. Ils étaient quatre, certainement pas pour lui faire la causette. L'un d'eux la saisit par la taille. Riza s'en débarrassa d'une prise. Les trois autres essayèrent l'immobiliser. La militaire enchaîna coups de pieds et coups de poings comme le meilleur des maîtres en arts martiaux. Elle sauta même assez haut pour rebondir sur la tête de l'un d'eux. Un autre ariva. Riza fit la roue et lui administra deux coups de pieds au passage. Ensuite elle saisit son poignet, et le fit littéralement tournoyer avant de le lâcher. Son agresseur fit un véritable vol plané avant d'atterrir dans une poubelle.

Un dernier chargea. Riza le chopa par les parties sensibles et le souleva assez haut. Le gars gémissait sous sa poigne.

" Alors comme ça on a rien de mieux à faire que d'agresser les jeunes femmes, hein ?" lança-t-elle entre ses dents.

" Caaaa fait maaaaal ..." répondit son prisonnier.

" Oh tiens donc ? T'avais pensé à ce que moi j'aurais pu ressentir si j'avais pas pu me défendre ? HEIN ?"

Riza resserra sa brise, le gars cria. Les deux autres avaient détalé.

" Que ça te serve de leçon. Parce que je te jure que la prochaine fois je te les arrache ! T'entends ?"

" Ou ... ouiiiii !"

Riza le balança loin d'elle comme un tas de chiffons. Puis elle quitta la ruelle. Ce n'est que lorsque sa colère se dissipa qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait neutralisé quatre types à elle toute seule. Des gars plus fort qu'elle physiquement. Et de quelle manière elle les avait maté ! D'où lui venait cette connaissance en arts martiaux ?

" _Eh ben ! Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans mon p'tit dèj ce matin, mais c'est efficace._" se dit-elle.

Durant toute la semaine, Riza refit de drôles de rêves. Et puis, il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il lui arrive un truc bizarre. Mais ça n'arrivait plus trop au Q.G, ou alors quand elle était seule. Riza était perdue. A tel point qu'elle finissait par se demander qui elle était. Ses rêves, elle le sentait, n'étaient pas des rêves mais plutôt des souvenirs. Car Riza en était pratiquement certaine : c'était bel et bien elle qui se battait, qui paraissait avoir des pouvoirs dans ses songes. Tout ça depuis qu'elle avait récupéré la pierre. Et si c'était ça la clé ?

" _Non, ça ne peut pas être que ça. Mes rêves ont commencé bien avant. Par contre, il se pourrait que ce soit ce qui a déclenché tous ces phénomènes._" se dit-elle.

" Tout va bien Hawkeye ?" demanda Roy depuis son lit. ( _Ndla : le bureau, attention, lol _)

Mais Riza ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Voilà bien dix minutes qu'elle contemplait le sol en agitant son crayon. Et elle avait l'air soucieuse.

" Lieutenant ?"

Pas de réponse. Riza mordilla son crayon sans quitter le plancher des yeux. Le colonel se leva et s'approcha en silence. Il prit appui sur son bureau et se pencha vers son oreille.

" Riiizaa." fit-il à mi-voix.

Celle-ci exécuta un sursaut à rendre jaloux un ressort. Elle rosit en découvrant son supérieur si près d'elle. En même temps, son coeur accéléra son rythme.

" Ou ... oui colonel ?" répondit-elle.

" Est-ce que ça va ? Vous paraissez soucieuse, vous avez des tracas en ce moment ?" demanda Roy gentiment.

" _Crois pas si bien dire mon lapin._ Non ça va, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées."

Roy plissa ses beaux yeux noirs.

" Vous êtes sûre ? Si y'a un souci vous n'hésitez pas à m'en parler surtout."

Ah ouais, et que voulait-il savoir ? Que sa main avait pris feu comme ça, qu'elle avait acquis une force surhumaine en plus d'être devenue une bête en arts martiaux ? Sans parler de son humeur qui semblait influer sur le temps ?

" Entendu colonel. Merci beaucoup."

Roy sourit, et retourna s'asseoir. Riza eut un rapide soupir. L'heure de la débauche arriva. En rentrant chez elle, Riza découvrit la lumière de son salon allumée. Méfiante, elle sortit son arme et alla prudemment voir. Elle découvrit une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos. Elle observait un tableau suspendu au-dessus de son canapé. L'intruse portait une cape à capuche marron.

Ce qui surprit Riza fut de voir Hayate tranquillement allongé derrière la visiteuse.

" Mains en l'air." lança Riza.

Au lieu de s'exécuter, la jeune fille se retourna. Le lieutenant eut un choc en découvrant son visage. L'adolescente de ses songes !

" Vous ?" dit-elle surprise.

" Vous m'avez reconnue on dirait." sourit la jeune fille.

" I ... Inou ?" bafouilla Riza.

" C'est Luna maintenant. Puisqu'on se connaît, vous pourriez ranger votre arme." dit la visiteuse.

Riza s'exécuta, et examina Luna. Elle avait exactement la même tête que dans ses rêves. La peau mate, les yeux noirs, les cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Roy, elle avait également une pierre bleue attachée autour de la tête. Les habits aussi étaient les mêmes : une longue robe blanche, toute fine, qui s'arrêtait aux chevilles.Riza remarqua le pectoral en or qui ornait son buste, ainsi que les bracelets du même métal. Mêmes les sandales étaient dorées. Luna la regardait en souriant, les mains jointes.

" Que faites-vous chez moi ?" demanda Riza.

" Je suis venue vous chercher. Et répondre à une partie de vos questions." répondit Luna.

" Mes questions ? A propos de quoi ?"

" De ce qui vous arrive. Vous avez dû remarquer qu'il se passait de drôles de choses autour de vous." continua Luna.

" Comment le savez-vous ?" interrogea le lieutenant.

" Tout simplement parce que je sais qui vous êtes, et ce que vous êtes."


	3. Où Riza découvre son destin

**A la demande générale de mes revieweuse, je poste la suite. Voyons qui est vraiment Riza.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Vous savez qui je suis ? Mais comment ça, je ne comprends pas." reprit Riza.

" Je sais que vous êtes différente des autres femmes. Très différente." répondit Luna.

" Oui, c'est sûr que les tireuses d'élite y'en a pas des masses." acquiesça le lieutenant.

" Je ne parle pas de ça. Vos dons sont bien plus rares que celui de savoir tirer mieux que les hommes. Je suppose que ces jours-ci, vous avez remarqué qu'il se passait diverses choses relativement étranges." continua la jeune fille.

" En effet. Comment le savez-vous ?" demanda Riza.

" Parce que je suis passée par là moi aussi. Pas au même niveau que vous naturellement, mais du jour au lendemain je me suis mise à faire des choses dont je me croyais totalement incapable. Comme une surprenante maîtrise en combat de près."

" Tiens, moi aussi." remarqua la blonde.

" Oui, et chez nous ça dépasse de loin la normale. Je suppose que ce n'est pas la seule bizarrerie. Par exemple, avez-vous ... comment dire ? Eu une influence quelconque sur le temps ?" demanda Luna.

" Comme un orage qui se déclenche sans raison ?" fit Riza.

" Oui."

" C'est arrivé effectivement. Attendez, vous essayez de me dire que c'est moi qui aie déclenché cet orage ? " interrogea Riza.

" Tout à fait. Je sais que ça paraît étrange, voire totalement absurde. Mais quand vous connaîtrez votre histoire, vous comprendrez." répondit Luna.

" Quelle histoire ?"

" J'y viens. Mais avant, une autre question : avez-vous eu des rêves étranges ces temps-ci ?"

" Oui. Je rêvais que j'étais dans une salle, que je me battais et aussi que j'utilisais des éléments comme l'eau ou le feu." expliqua Riza.

" Parfait. Vous en accepterez d'autant mieux ce que je vais vous réléver. Le mieux serait peut-être que vous soyez assise." fit Luna.

Riza obtempéra. Luna s'assit à côté d'elle, et commença son récit. Sous le règne du roi Mêrenréa et de la reine Hâpineket, dans l'Ouasiria antique, des démons sont venus envahir le pays. On les appelait les Aïroks, d'affreuses créatures reptiliennes. Du sable du royaume sont sortis de grandes colone de pierre noire d'où sont venus les démons. Ils ont semé le chaos dans tous le pays.Une prêtresse a alors imploré les dieux de leur venir en aide, et c'est la déesse de la lumière et de l'amour, Sethris, qui lui a répondu.

Sethris lui a confié une épée, et la mission de former des guerrières qui pourraient chasser les démons de la terre de Ouasiria. La prêtresse a alors fondé l'ordre des Guerrières du Soleil, composé uniquement de femmes, parmi celles qui s'occupaient du temple de Sethris. Chacune a reçu des capacités hors normes, mais c'est surtout la prêtresse principale qui a réellement le don de vaincre ces démons une fois pour toutes. Car elle possède la maîtrise des quatre éléments qui consituent l'énergie absolue.

" Mais alors, à quoi servent les autres ?" interrompit Riza.

" Nous pouvons combattre, mais la prêtresse peut en éliminer davantage." répondit Luna.

Les pouvoirs de la prêtresses sont d'abord contenus dans un rubis, qu'on nomme le Coeur de Sethris. Une fois la prêtresse en contact avec elle, même brièvement elle est investie de ses pouvoirs. Elle agit alors sur les quatre éléments : la terre, l'air, le feu et l'eau. Chacun de ses éléments confèrent aussi plusieurs capacités. La terre par exemple, donne une force surhumaine, une grande agilité et le savoir du combat.

" Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?"

" Vous êtes une de ces prêtresses. Car les démons ont été chassés une première fois, mais pour les vaincre à jamais il faut tuer leur roi. A ce qu'on dit ce serait un homme, un grand sorcier." expliqua Luna.

" Et aucune de mes ... prédécesseurs ne l'a tué ?" demanda Riza.

" Non, car nous ignorons qui c'est. Toutefois, votre vie passée, car vous vous êtes réincarnée, soupçonnait un mage de la période antique. Ce dernier voulait absolument s'emparer du Coeur de Sethris. Il aurait ainsi doté ses démons des pouvoirs qu'il possède."

Riza fronça les sourcils. Cette partie du récit lui semblait terriblement familière. Luna lui dit alors que dans le temps, elle s'appelait Nadjatep, et que c'était une prêtresse de Sethris. Le lieutenant tiqua. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom dans ses rêves.

" Vous avez expédié le sorcier qui voulait la pierre aux enfers. Mais vous sembliez penser qu'il reviendrait. Ce qui expliquerait votre réincarnation." termina Luna.

" Vous avez parlé d'une pierre rouge." dit Riza.

Luna hocha affirmativement la tête. Le lieutenant se leva et alla dans sa chambre, elle en revint avec le collier dérobé au musée.

" Est-ce que ce ne serait pas ça par hasard ?" questionna-t-elle.

" Mais si ! C'est tout à fait ça. Je suppose que vos pouvoirs ont dû sortir après que vous l'ayez trouvé." répondit Luna.

" En effet. Mais attendez ... tout ça ... ce n'est qu'une légende. Ces pouvoirs n'exsitent pas." fit Riza.

" Ah non ? Dans ce cas, si vous avez une explication rationnelle pour ce qui vous arrive, je serais curieuse de la connaître." répondit Luna.

Riza ne sut quoi répondre, et reporta son regard sur le collier. Aussi bizarre que ce soit, c'était la réponse aux évènements étranges qui se produisaient dans sa vie depuis deux mois.

" Alors comme ça, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ?" reprit-elle.

" Oui. Je suis venue ici pour vous aider à les maîtriser. Je viens du Mauriar, pays qui comptait autrefois dans le royaume de Ouasiria. Ca m'arrangerais qu'on puisse aller là-bas pour vous entraîner." dit Luna.

" C'est que je ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans un bon motif." objecta Riza.

" Tant pis. Dans ce cas, il nous faudra trouver un endroit le plus désert possible."

" Il y a un terrain vague à l'autre bout de la ville. Personne n'y va jamais." annonça le lieutenant.

" Impeccable. Nous nous pourrons nous y mettre dès demain." fit Luna avec un grand sourire.

" Au fait, savez-vous pourquoi ces rêves n'arrivent que maintenant ?" demanda Riza.

" C'est tout simple : il y a deux mois naissait Nadjatep, prêtresse de Sethris. Moi, c'était il y a huit mois."

" Et ... y'en a-t-il d'autres comme nous ?"

" Non hélas, je suis la dernière de l'ordre avec ma mère et ma grand-mère. Elles m'ont confié la mission d'aller vous trouver." expliqua Luna.

" Ah. Ben ça c'est fait." répondit Riza en souriant.

" Exact. Le plus dur commence. Je viendrais vous chercher demain à la même heure." annonça Luna.

" Entendu."

Luna mit sa capuche, et laissa le lieutenant. Riza referma sa porte, et s'adossa contre.

" Eh ben ! Quelle soirée !" s'exclama-t-elle.

Le lendemain au bureau, elle y pensait encore. Des pouvoirs magiques. Rien que ça. Inimaginable. Un léger ronflement lui parvint. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du colonel. Riza avisa soudain un seau d'eau posé là par la femme de ménage.

" _Y paraît que je contrôle l'eau. Voilà l'occasion idéale de tester la chose._" songea-t-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune femme se concentra sur le seau. Puis avec un discret signe de l'index et du majeur, elle fit sortir un petit serpent d'eau. Qui alla s'écraser sur Roy. Ce dernier s'éveilla avec un cri de surprise. Riza détourna la tête pour cacher un éclat de rire. Et surtout sa surprise. Le colonel chercha d'où pouvait bien provenir cette eau qui avait osé le mouiller.

"_ Finalement, je sens que je vais m'amuser avec ces pouvoirs._" songea Riza avec un grand sourire.

L'heure de la débauche arriva. ( _Ndla : pour cette scène suivante, imaginez Riza qui se balade au son de I've got the power, comme Jim Carrey dans Bruce tout puissant._ )

I've got the power ! mima Riza avec les lèvres. Une borne incendie approuva en explosant sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle rit silencieusement. Puis elle décida de tester son pouvoir de la terre au parc. Riza marcha sur la pelouse, et une multitude de pâquerettes fleurirent derrière elle. Avisant un tas de papiers sur une allée, Riza fit se lever un tourbillon d'air qui emprisonner les déchets et les déposa dans une poubelle.

" Youpiya !" s'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Riza poursuivi sa route. Elle aperçut une fille qui tentait de se débarrasser d'un mec visiblement trop collant.

" Alors mon gars, on a le feu au derche ?" fit Riza, assez loin pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas.

Le pantalon du type s'embrasa aussi sec. Ce qui donna à la fille le temps de filer. Riza sourit, et arriva enfin chez elle. Là, elle donna à manger à son chien, et se changea pour aller au terrain vague. Luna l'y attendait déjà. Elle avait ôté son manteau, et tenait un paquet sous son bras. Après les salutations, Luna lui en dévoila le contenu. Un pagne de lin blanc fin, fendu haut sur les côtés, un genre de brassière sans manche, des sandales dorées, de bijoux et même un masque.

" Ces habits ... c'étaient les miens." fit Riza.

" Ce sont eux. Vous les mettrez pour les prochains entraînements." répondit Luna en remballant le tout.

" A propos d'entraînement, je me suis un peu échauffée en venant." annonça Riza.

" Tant mieux. Nous allons commencer par le combat à l'épée. Tenez, voici la vôtre." fit Luna en lui lançant un fourreau.

" Hein ? Mais je n'ai jamais touché une épée !" s'exclama Riza en l'attrapant au vol.

" Vraiment ?" sourit Luna en dégainant la sienne.

Elle fonça littéralement sur le lieutenant. Riza dégaina à son tour et para un premier coup. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent un moment. Le lieutenant fut surprise de constater que ça lui venait naturellement. Mais ce fut Luna qui l'emporta.

" Eh bien ! Vous n'avez pas perdu la main." dit-elle.

Riza était au sol, la pointe de l'épée sous le menton. Luna l'écarta, et l'aida à se relever. Ensuite vint la maîtrise des pouvoirs. Luna elle, avait la possibilité d'agir sur l'air. Elle commença donc par cet élément. Quand Riza en eut un contrôle suffisant, Luna lui révéla qu'elle pouvait voler grâce à ce pouvoir. Le lieutenant eu ainsi droit à son baptême de l'air après trois semaines d'entraînement intensif.

" Ca va ?" demanda Luna, dans les airs.

" C'est génial ! WOUHOU !" s'exclama Riza avant de piquer.

Elle remonta ensuite et enchaîna par des vrilles et des loopings. A présent, elle portait les habits de Nadjatep, excepté le masque. Et elle avait découvert que ses pouvoirs la protégeait des hautes et basses températures. Riza s'entraînait tous les soirs à contrôler ses quatre éléments, mais aussi à se battre. Un dimanche après-midi, alors qu'elle et Luna terminaient leur séance, la terre se mit à trembler.

" Qu'est-ce que !" s'exclama Luna.

" Je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien !" fit Riza.

C'est alors qu'une grande colone noir, au sommet triangulaire sortit du sol.

" Oh oh. Ca ne me plaît pas du tout." fit Riza.

" Moi non plus. J'ai le sentiment qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas rester là." ajouta Luna.

Les filles allèrent se cacher dans un buisson fleuri. Un pan de la colone s'ouvrit, et laissa sortir des dizaines d'espèce de lézards marchant debout, les pattes avant pourvues de grandes griffes, et des crocs dépassant à l'avant de la gueule.

" Berk ! C'est quoi ces horreurs ?" chuchota Riza.

" Tu ne devine pas ? Ce sont des Aïroks ! Ca y est ils sont revenus." répondit Luna.

" Mais pourquoi à Central ? C'est parce que je m'y trouve ?"

" Non. Mais ma mère m'a dit que cette terre recèlerait une Clé qu'ils recherchent. Elle leur permettrait de libérer leurs semblables." raconta Luna.

" Parce que ce n'est qu'un échantillon ça ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Je crois oui. Tout les démons vaincus par les prêtresses ont été enfermés dans une arche. C'est ça qu'ils cherchent à ouvrir."

" Eh bien. Je crois que pour moi, le vrai travail va commencer." fit Riza.

" Pour nous tu veux dire. Je suis censée t'assister." rectifia Luna.

" Ok. Je vais commencer par me cacher le visage. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent à quoi je ressemble dans le civil."

" Moi aussi."

Riza enfila alors le masque, qui lui couvrait tout le visage jusqu'au nez, cachant même sa frange. Les yeux étaient camouflés derrière un tissu blanc qui laissait quand même une très bonne visibilité. Derrière les oreilles s'élevaient deux petites ailes dorées. Luna arborait le même genre de masque. A présent qu'elles étaient prêtes, les filles allaient pouvoir passer à l'offensive.


	4. Le travail commence

**Taaddaaaa ! La suuiiiteee ! Merci pour vos commentaires !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

" Des quoi ?" demanda Roy.

" Des reptiles ! Des espèces de lézard! Ils envahissent le centre-ville !" lui répéta-t-on à l'autre bout du fil.

Roy haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce c'était encore que cette histoire ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il se devait d'agir. Roy parvint à joindre tous ses subordonnés à l'exception de Riza. Tous se rendirent dans le centre, pour découvrir l'impensable. Une grande colone noire était dressée en plein milieu, mais surtout des lézard s'amusaient à tout casser autour d'eux. Plusieurs corps gisaient sur les trottoirs ou sur la route. Les militaires commencèrent à faire feu. Roy claqua des doigts et en calcina quelques uns. Mais les bêtes évitaient assez facilement ses flammes. Tout à coup, l'un d'eux l'envoya bouler.

" Colonel !" s'exclama Havoc.

Le militaire dirigea son fusil vers le lézard. Il ne vit pas celui qui galopait vers lui. Une liane sortie de nulle part happa le monstre avant qu'il n'atteigne Jean. Ce dernier vit la mâchoire claquer à ras de son visage. La liane enserra le reptile tel un serpent. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre. Puis une aura verte acheva la bête.

Roy lui, luttait avec le démon qui l'avait frappé. Il évitait comme il pouvait les coups de griffes de l' Aïrok. Un coup de queue lui faucha les jambes et il chuta.

Mustang vit quelqu'un bondir derrière le démon. Puis le monstre fut coupé en deux. Roy vit le bout d'une épée. Les deux moitiés du lézard tombèrent d'un côté. Le colonel découvrit ensuite une femme vêtue d'un pagne et d'un haut qui lassait tout son ventre libre. Son visage était caché par un masque visiblement en or. Un autre lézard arriva. Elle se tourna et évita son attaque en pirouettant souplement ( _Ndla : la même qu'Envy dans le quatrième générique de fin, voyez le genre ?_) Riza retomba sur ses pieds, et lança une puissante gerbe d'eau qui balaya le reptile.

Le vent souffla. C'était Luna. Armée d'un bâton avec un manche qui ressemblait à une matraque géante qu'elle faisait tourner, elle créa une tornade qui aspira tous les lézards du coin. Riza tendit ensuite les mains, et enflamma la tornade et ses occupants. On n'entendit plus que les cris de douleurs des Aïroks.

" Comment font-elle ça ? Je ne vois aucun cercle de transmutation." fit Roy en se relevant.

Il ne resta plus rien des bestioles. Mais la colone de pierre était toujours là. Riza s'y dirigea. Quand elle atteignit l'édifice, elle fut repoussée par un champ force et tomba par terre.

" Ca va ?" demanda Luna.

" Ca allait mieux avant. Apparemment on ne peut entrer là-dedans." répondit Riza.

" Peut-être pas tout de suite. Je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici. Et d'autres ont besoin de notre aide." reprit Luna.

" Oui, allons-y." approuva Riza.

Toutes deux décollèrent sous l'oeil ahuris des militaires. En s'élevant suffisamment haut, les filles découvrirent une dizaine de colones. Autrement dit elles avaient du pain sur la planche. Seulement, toutes ne s'étaient pas encore ouvertes. Luna repéra une femme se faisant agresser par un Aïrok sur le toit plat d'une maison. Elle plongea et percuta la bête à la tête. Après un saut périlleux arrière, elle retomba sur ses pieds.

Le démon se releva, et rugit. Puis il s'élança vers Luna. Celle-ci attendait, son bâton derrière le dos. Elle évita un coup de griffe et fit un croc-en-jambe à son ennemi en même temps. Après quoi elle prit appui sur son bâton et poussa l'Aïrok dans le dos avec les pieds. Le lézard passa par-dessus bord. Riza l'attendait en bas, et le transperça avec un gros pieu.

" Wrrruuuuusssh !" entendit le lieutenant.

Riza fit un salto arrière et passa ainsi au-dessus du démon qui la chargeait. Elle le défia ensuite de son épée. Ils se tournèrent autour un moment, se jaugeant du regard. L'Aïrok attaqua en premier. La bête était très rapide. D'un coup de queue il fit voltiger l'arme de Riza. Elle bloqua ensuite la mâchoire du démon qui tentait de lui arracher la tête. Le lieutenant le souleva et le fit tournoyer avant de le balancer contre un mur. Une hélice de feu lui coupa ensuite la tête. Luna la rejoignit et lui rendit son épée.

" On s'en sort bien pour le moment." dit Riza.

" J'entends les militaires qui arrivent." annonça Luna.

" Tu peux les entendre de si loin ?" s'étonna la blonde.

" C'est mon pouvoir de l'air qui me confère ça. Sers-toi des autres éléments pour amplifier tes sens." conseilla son amie.

Riza fit comme elle disait. Elle perçut en effet le bruit des jeeps qui se rapprochaient. Puis il y eut un grands fracas, ainsi qu'un son désormais familier. Celui d'un Aïrok. Ou plutôt trois. Suivi d'un claquement de doigts, et un ordre : " _tous sur le toit de cet immeuble !_" Luna et Riza échangèrent un regard, et se précipitèrent vers le lieu du combat. Les soldats étaient déjà dedans quand elles arrivèrent.

" J'y vais." décida Riza.

Elle décolla aussitôt. Elle entendait les claquements de doigts de son colonel, et apervait même les flammes. Riza dut éviter un pan de mur qui tombait. Puis tout à coup elle vit chuter quelque chose de bleu avec une touche de noir.

" _Roy ! _" pensa-t-elle effrayée.

Vite elle plongea vers lui. Une chute de quatorze étages, ça ne pardonnait pas. Riza le saisit dans ses bras, et remonta. L'Aïrok de son côté, avait dispersé l'équipe d'Havoc et tentait de massacrer Fuery. Roy claqua des doigts. Un bout de la queue du lézard fut calciné. Le lézard se tourna vers eux, et cracha ce qui ressemblait à de la lave.

" Aïe v'là autre chose !" fit Riza en faisant un looping pour esquiver.

Roy se cramponna à son cou. Elle se rapprocha et souffla. Le démon fut balayé par sa rafale. Le colonel profita de l'occasion pour occire la bestiole. Riza se posa et relâcha Roy.

" C'est la deuxième fois que vous me sauvez la vie aujourd'hui." sourit-il.

" Tâchez de faire en sorte que ce soit la dernière." répondit Riza.

" Hmm, ça voudrait dire qu'on se reverrait plus. Je crois ... que ce serait dommage." continua-t-il.

" _Décidément il est incorrigible._" pensa Riza.

Les autres rejoignirent le colonel. Riza pour sa part, se dirigea vers le muret et monta dessus.

" Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Roy.

" La Guerrière du Soleil. Tchao beau brun !" répondit-elle, debout sur le muret.

Riza tomba en arrière, dans un magnifique plongeon. Roy se précipita, pour la voir s'éloigner en volant.

Les jours suivants, on entendit parler des Guerrières du Soleil tous les jours. Ca faisait tous les gros titres. Qui étaient-elles ? D'où venaient-elles ? Personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Elles combattaient les démons, sauvant ainsi des dizaines de personnes par jour. C'étaient les nouvelles héroïnes de Central. Roy reposa le journal du jour avec un soupir.

" Un souci colonel ?" demanda Riza à son bureau.

" Je ne sais pas. Central est envahi par des reptiles qui tuent et cassent tout, et on a deux super-héroïnes qui débarquent en même temps. Et personne ne sait pourquoi." répondit Roy.

" En effet, c'est étrange. Mais bon, l'essentiel est qu'elles soient de notre côté non ?" répondit son lieutenant.

" C'est sûr. J'aimerais quand même fichtrement bien savoir comment arrivent-elles à faire tout ça sans cercles de transmutations." reprit le brun.

" Alors là ! Vous me posez une colle."

L'heure de rentrer chez soi mit un terme à leur conversation. Roy rentra chez lui à pieds pour une fois. Ce qui n'était guère prudent par les temps qui courent. Mais lui, c'était pas n'importe quel pékin : c'est vrai quoi, on parle du Flame Alchemist là ! Sûrement un des plus puissants d'Amestris. Donc, comparé au commun des mortels, Roy Mustang était en relative sécurité. Du moins est-ce qu'il croyait. Il crut percevoir un bruit derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se sentit brusquement saisi par les épaules et poussé en avant.

Roy se rétama comme une crêpe. Il aperçut une paire de sandales dorrées atterir à côté de lui. Et un grognement guère amical.

La lame d'une épée jaillit, et les pieds se précipitèrent en avant. Roy se redressa, pour découvrir une des Guerrières du Soleil lutter avec un des démons. Elle semblait très agile, bondissant comme un félin pour esquiver les atttaques de son adversaire. Roy n'avait vu une telle agilité que chez une seule personne : Edward Elric. Et cette fille n'avait rien à lui envier bien au contraire. Elle finit par envoyer un tas de longs pics de bois qui épinglèrent l'Aïrok à un mur. Le démon cracha de la lave.La guerrière la bloqua en tendant une main. Après quoi elle la lui renvoya. Le démon hurla. Le combat avait été aussi rapide qu'intense.

" Vous avez le chic pour vous fourrez dans le pétrin, beau brun." entendit Roy.

Cétait elle ! La guerrière blonde, celle qui l'avait sauvé deux fois y'a quinze jours. Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Merci. Vous êtes arrivée à temps." dit-il.

" Cest mon boulot. Mais dites-moi, en avez-vous marre de la vie monsieur ?" demanda Riza.

" Euh ... non pas du tout pourquoi ?" s'étonna-t-il.

" Parce que déjà que pour sortir le jour il faut être suicidaire, alors la nuit ..."

Roy eut un sourire penaud. Mouais. Puisqu'elle était là, il l'observa de plus près. Elle avait l'air d'avoir un corps à se faire damner un saint.

" _Hmmm ... sexy à souhait on dirait. Un corps finement musclé, des rondeurs là où il faut ... et cette tenue ! Montre tout mais cache l'essentiel. Que demande le peuple ?_" pensa Roy.

Son instinct de chasseur fit surface. Néanmoins, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser capturer facilement. Intéressant.

" Quand vous aurez fini de me détailler, je pourrais peut-être vous raccompagner chez vous." lança-t-elle.

" Merci, mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul." répondit Roy.

" Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu voir dernièrement." répliqua Riza.

" Bon, si vous y tenez."

" Vous perchez où ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Pardon ?"

" Où habitez-vous ?" traduisit Riza.

Elle savait parfaitement où il logeait, mais inutile d'éveiller ses soupçons. Roy lui donna son adresse.

" Parfait ! En voiture Simone !" clama Riza.

Elle lui attrapa un poignet lui tourna le dos et saisit l'autre. Roy sentit une bouffée de chaleur en sentant son corps se plaquer contre celui de la jeune femme. Riza décolla en douceur. Ca lui faisait drôle de se trouver au-dessus des toits. Les cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient agréablement le visage. Le parfum naturel de la guerrière lui plaisait beaucoup. Il la sentit soudain amorcer une descente. Roy reconnut son immeuble, et surtout sa fenêtre. Une aura verte brilla dessus quelques secondes, et elle s'ouvrit. Riza entra, et déposa son passager dans le salon.

" Terminus tout le monde descend." annonça-t-elle.

" Merci beaucoup. De m'avoir sauvé et de m'avoir ramené. Je vous offre un verre ?" proposa-t-il.

" Non merci. Je vais vous laisser monsieur ..."

" Appelez-moi Roy. Au point où on en est." fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

" _Je rêve où il me drague ? _Entendu Roy. Passez une bonne nuit." reprit Riza.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sortit. Roy l'avait suivie.

" Soyez prudente." dit-il, les mains sur la fenêtre.

" C'est plutôt moi qui devrais vous dire ça." releva-t-elle.

" Mais vous serez encore là pour moi si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il.

" _Il est pas croyable ce mec. Suis pas à ta disposition mon gars ! _Evitez quand même de vous mettre bêtement en danger, comme ce soir." répondit-elle.

" Non mais dites, je lui ai rien demandé à ce truc !" s'offusqua Roy.

Riza croisa les bras et une jambe, toujours suspendue dans le vide.

" Ce n'est pas nécessaire à mon avis. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est faites-vous raccompagner si vous le pouvez."

" En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Vous pourriez venir me chercher tous les soirs." fit-il en souriant.

" Hé ho ! Y' a pas marqué taxi là !" rétorqua Riza en montrant son front.

" Dommage. Mais vous pourriez faire une exep ..."

" Bonne nuuiit, Roy."

Riza s'en alla sans plus de manières. Roy la regarda s'éloigner sans se départir de son sourire. Cette fille-là commençait à lui plaire.


	5. Néferiah

**Je mets la suite en espérant que ça aidera à supporter les cours ...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza entra dans l'appartement de Luna, et trouva celle-ci en train de ... tricoter. Le lieutenant marqua un temps d'arrêt en la voyant faire.

" Une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers, une maille à l'endroit ..." dit Luna.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'étonna Riza.

" Je médite sur les questions existentielles de la vie. Plus simplement, je tricote." répondit son amie.

" Tu trouve que c'est le moment de faire ça ? Avec tout ce qui se passe à Central ?" reprit la blonde.

" Ca fait deux jours que c'est le calme plat. On peut bien se détendre cinq minutes non ? Une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers ..."

" Ce n'est pas aussi calme que tu crois. Je venais justement t'en parler." annonça Riza.

" Une maille à l'endroit, une maille à l'envers, une à l'envoir, une à l'enders ... ah zut ! Comment ça ?" fit Luna en abandonnant son tricot.

Le lieutenant s'avança et déposa un dossier sur la table basse devant Luna. La jeune fille le prit, et commença à le lire.

" Des disparitions ? Tu crois que c'est un coup des Aïroks ?" demanda Luna.

" Possible. Quatre à cinq hommes par jour, ce n'est pas le fait d'un humain."

La Mauriaraise acheva la lecture du rapport et se leva. Quand elle revint elle portait un épais livre à la reliure en cuir. Luna le posa sur la table basse. Riza s'agenouilla en face.

" Ce livre répertorie certains démons que notre confrérie a eut à affronter au cours des siècles. On trouvera peut-être une réponse sur le coupable." expliqua la brunette.

" Je dois te laisser chercher seule, on m'attends au Q.G." répondit Riza.

" Ouais pas de prob."

Riza quitta l'appartement, et alla à la caserne. En passant devant un kiosque elle aperçut les gros titres. Toujours sur le même sujet : les Guerrières du Soleil et leur nouvel exploit. La veille, Riza et Luna avaient empêché le déraillement d'un train. La jeune femme sourit. Le Q.G fut en vue. Riza se demandait encore comment est-ce qu'elle parvenait à s'éclipser pour revêtir la tenue de Nadjatep, sans que ses collègues ne remarquent son absence. Enfin, ce n'était pas toujours possible, et Luna devait parfois assurer seule, même si Riza s'arrangeait pour lui filer un coup de main discret.

Quand le lieutenant entra dans son bureau, elle remarqua ses collègues réunis autour d'une étrange femme aux cheveux très noirs. Tous bavaient littéralement devant elle. Riza arbora un air blasé, et accrocha son manteau. La nouvelle venue darda ses yeux sur le lieutenant. Riza se méfia d'elle instinctivement.

" _Bizarre, j'ai l'impression de la connaître._" pensa-t-elle.

Roy arriva à son tour, et nota la visiteuse. Celle-ci lui sourit. Roy lui rendit son sourire, et s'avança d'un pas conquérant.

" Désolé messieurs, je crois que j'ai trouvé qui m'emènera déjeuner." annonça la visiteuse.

Les gars regardèrent leur supérieur d'un oeil noir. La fille dit s'appeler Néferiah, puis elle quitta le bureau.

" Y' EN A MARRE ! Faut toujours que vous fassiez votre intéressant !" s'exclama Havoc.

" C'est vrai quoi ! Pouviez pas vous tenir tranquille pour une fois non ?" ajouta Breda.

Riza haussa les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait tout à coup ? D'ordinaire ils gardaient ce genre de remarque pour eux.

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle m'a choisi." répondit Roy en haussant les épaules.

" Ben tiens ! Faites pas l'innocent !" siffla Kain.

" Bande de jaloux !" rétorqua Roy.

" Espèce de coq !" fit Falman.

Riza n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Voilà que ça tournait aux injures. Elle regarda ses collègues se disputer avec stupeur. Le ton montait, et elle craignait qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains. Aussi décida-t-elle d'intervenir. Riza sortir son flingue et tira un coup en l'air.

" Maintenant que j'ai réussi à attirer votre attention, pourrions-nous mettre au travail ?" dit-elle.

" Euh ... oui bien sûr." répondit Roy.

Et voilà. Chacun alla s'asseoir, et se mit au travail. A midi, le lieutenant se rendit au réfectoire. Elle y trouva Néferiah, au milieu d'un groupe de soldats qui péroraient comme des paons.

" _Encore elle ? Je croyais qu'elle devait déjeuner avec Mustang._" pensa Riza.

Riza prit un plateau et fit la queue pour se servir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des bruits sourds. Les militaires en étaient carrément arrivés à se battre. Néferiah quitta le réfectoire avec un sourire ironique.

" _Comment cette fille s'y prend-elle pour déclencher un tel bazar ?_" s'interrogea le lieutenant.

On finit par séparer les militaires, qui eurent de s'étonner d'en être arrivés là. Riza s'installa pour déjeuner. Vers deux heures, elle revint au bureau. Elle croisa son supérieur devant la porte.

" Colonel ! Mais ... vous avez un oeil au beurre noir !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" Ah ça ! C'est rien." fit Roy.

" Comment ça rien ? Vous vous êtes battu ?"

" Voui."

Riza lui attrapa le poignet et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière fut ravie de le voir. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait, manquant d'étouffer le colonel dans son décolleté, Riza l'interrogea.

" Ben ... c'est parce qu'y a un gars qui embêtait Néferiah alors ..." avoua Roy.

" QUOI ? Vous vous êtes bagarré à cause d'elle ?" fit Riza.

" Oui. Moi-même ça m'étonne. Je suis plutôt du genre à éviter les conflits." révéla Roy.

Si elle avait pu, la barrette de Riza en aurait fait un bond de stupeur. Incroyable. Et étrange. Le lieutenant n'aimait pas ça du tout. Pas parce qu'il voyait une autre fille, mais à cause de ce qu'elle déclenchait.

" _Faut que j'en parle à Luna. Si ça se trouve cette fille est un démon. En tout cas je sens qu'elle n'est pas nette._" songea Riza.

Un peu plus tard, ils retournèrent au bureau. Leurs collègues remarquèrent l'hématome de leur supérieur, mais ne dirent rien. Quand l'heure de quitter la caserne arriva, Riza se rendit directement chez Luna pour lui exposer la situation.

" Une femme qui sème la zizanie ?" répéta la jeune maîtresse de l'air.

" Oui, elle s'appelle Néferiah." ajouta Riza.

" Je vais voir."

Luna se mit à feuilleter le livre durant dix bonnes minutes.

" Non, je ne vois rien."

" J'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était des leurs. Parce que je te jure, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle déclenche des bagarres de la sorte."

" Ben ... y'a des gens ordinaires très doués pour ça tu sais." fit Luna avec bon sens.

" J'entends bien mais là ... pis chuis sûre que je l'ai déjà vue." reprit Riza.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, on a du boulot ce soir."

Chacune se changea, et alla survoler la ville pour croquer du démon. Mais ce soir-là, il n'y en eut pas plus que les autres. Elles commencèrent à se poser des questions. Ce calme soudain ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, Riza trouva ses subordonnés encore une fois groupé, mais sans Néferiah.

" C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ben ... Fuery a réussi à obtenir un rencard avec Néferiah." révéla Havoc.

Gné ? Fuery ? Le petit sergent ? Il l'a droguée pour qu'elle accepte ou quoi ?

" Et le pire, c'est que c'est elle-même qui l'a invité." ajouta Falman.

Riza haussa les sourcils. Ben, ça c'est du scoop ! Elle coula un regard vers Roy, qui semblait impassible. Mouais, devait pas être très content quand même. Se faire souffler la chandelle par Havoc, passe encore malgré la rareté du fait, mais par Fuery ... Ce dernier arriva au bureau content comme tout. Tu m'étonne, se faire inviter par un canon pareil, y'a de quoi être gai comme un pinson. La bonne humeur du sergent dura toute la journée. C'est tout juste s'il ne quitta pas le bureau en sautillant. Riza ne put retenir un sourire. Après tout, grand bien lui fasse.

Mais le lendemain, pas de sergent. Roy téléphona chez lui, pas de réponse.

" Me dites pas qu'il a passé la nuit chez elle !" lança Jean.

Roy haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et raccrocha. Il appela bien quatre fois dans la matinée, en vain. Ce qui commençait à inquiéter ses collègues. L'après-midi, Havoc annonça qu'il avait croisé Néferiah. Elle prétendit ne rien savoir du sergent, et qu'elle ne l'a plus revu après leur dîner au restaurant.

" Euh ... elle m'a donné rendez-vous aussi." ajouta-t-il.

" Tâchez de voir si vous allez chez elle, s'il n'y a pas d'indices sur la disparition du sergent." fit Roy.

Le blond acquiesça. Et le jour suivant, plus d'Havoc.

" C'est contagieux on dirait." commenta Roy qui tentait de le joindre.

" _Mouais. J'ai même une idée de qui pourrait bien être le virus._" se dit Riza.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ce fut au tour de Breda de disparaître, puis de Falman. Ne resta plus que Roy et Riza.

" Si vous voyez cette femme colonel, changez de trottoir !" conseilla Riza.

Hélas, autant demander à un pingouin s'il n'a pas vu passer un dromadaire. Car le lendemain, savez ce qui c'est passé ? Dans le mille ! Plus de Roy !

" C'est pas vrai ! Ah les hommes ! Quand apprendront-ils que le cerveau n'est pas sous la ceinture !" s'exclama Riza en quittant la caserne.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Luna de son côté, feuilletait distraitement le livre recensant les démons. Elle entendit Riza arriver. La réincarnation de Nadjatep lui relata la dernière disparition en date. Cette fois, Luna fut d'accord avec elle : Néferiah était derrière tout ça. La brunette reporta son regard sur le livre tout en réfléchissant. Tout à coup, ele se redressa d'un bond :

" Nom de ... mais c'est bien sûr ! Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt !" s'exclama-t-elle.

" De quoi de quoi ?" demanda Riza.

" Tu avais raison depuis le début ! Regarde !" répondit Luna en tournant le livre vers Riza.

La blonde tomba alors sur la photo d'une horrible bestiole. Une femme dirait-on, avec des serpents à la place des cheveux, une langue fourchue, des pupilles verticales et jaunes, et la peau couverte d'écailles. Au-dessus de la gravure, un nom : Féerihan.

" Féerihan ? C'est quoi cette bête, ça mange quoi l'hiver ?" interrogea Riza sans lever les yeux de la page.

" C'est une Aïrok, et une voleuse d'âme. Elle était connue pour mettre un dawa pas possible chez les humains, de grandes guerres ont éclaté à cause d'elle. Féerihan se nourrit d'âmes humaines." répondit Luna.

" Eh mais ... c'est moi qui l'ait vaincue une première fois : Y'a mon ancien nom là" remarqua Riza en pointant une ligne.

" A propos de nom, tu ne remarque rien ? Féerihan, ça ne te rappelle pas quleque chose ?" continua la Mauriaraise.

Riza examina le nom. A l'expression qu'elle afficha, Luna sut qu'elle avait compris.

" Féerihan ... l'anagramme de Néferiah. Alors ... c'est elle qui a enlevé lmes collègues !" dit la blonde.

" Ouais. Et sûrement pas pour leur conter fleurette."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua avec horreur ses subordonnés en face de lui, enfermés dans des cylindres remplis d'eau. Ils étaient inconscients. Les yeux du colonel tombèrent ensuite sur une créature écailleuse qui lui tournait le dos. Roy ne put réprimer un sursaut d'horreur quand elle se retourna.

" Alors mon joli ? Bien réveillé ? "lança-t-elle.

" Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à mes subordonnés ?" s'exclama Roy.

" Qui ssssssuis-je ? Tu ne me reconnais pas mon tout beau ? Oh mais oui, ssssc'est vrai, j'ai plus trop la même tête." fit la femme-serpent.

Elle se transforma sous son reagrd éberlué. Non ... ELLE ?

" Néferiah ..." souffa-t-il.

" En fait, ssssc'est Féerihan." rectifia l'Aïrok.

Roy voulu se servir de l'alchimie, mais s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas ses gants. Ces derniers se trouvaient sur une table, hors du cylindre. Roy tenta alors de faire tomber sa prison, dans l'espoir qu'elle se brise.

" Tut tut ! Sssssça ne sert à rien de t'agiter de la sssssorte. Tu ne ssssssortiras jamais de là." siffla Féerihan.

Elle abaissa un levier, et l'eau commença à envahir le cylindre. Roy commençait à flipper grave. Cette fois, c'était la fin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Bon : comment on la retrouve cette valise ambulante ?" demanda Riza une fois changée.

" Nous allons invoquer les quatre éléments. Eux ils la localiseront. Répète après-moi." répondit Luna.

Elle commença par tracer un cercle sur une large feuille. Dedans, elle dessina les symboles des quatre éléments, selon la période antique. Luna demanda à son amie de poser ses mains sur le cercle. Quand ce fut fait, la brunette récita alors une incantation dans une langue ancienne. Riza répéta après elle, puis elles redirent la formule d'une même voix. Les symboles brillèrent, puis ce fut le cercle. Une image apparut, montrant un entrepôt.

" Je connais cet endroit. On y va." dit Riza.

Roy était à présent complètement immergé. Combien de temps allait-il tenir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, pour sombrer ensuite dans le sommeil d'où on ne revient pas ? Les minutes passèrent, le privant un peu plus d'oxygène. Roy étouffait. Il vit bientôt toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Sa vue se troubla. Le colonel distingua à peine des silhouettes féminines qui atterrirent devant lui.

Sa prison fut brisée, et Roy fut entraîné par l'eau à l'air libre. Il toussa et inspira profondément.

Pendant ce temps, Luna affrontait Féerihan. Riza libéra ses collègues et tenta de les réanimer. Elle entendit un cri sinistre, et leva la tête. Luna venait de tuer l'Aïrok. De sa gueule ouverte s'échappèrent alors des nuages blancs. Chacun réintégra le corps d'un soldats. La seconde d'après, les hommes toussèrent et ouvirent les yeux.

" Que s'est-il passé ?" gémit Havoc, près de Riza.

Il remarqua sa présence. Les autres se relevèrent péniblement.

" Vous allez bien ?" demanda Luna.

" Maintenant oui. Quand je pense qu'on s'est fait avoir par ... par cette chose !" fit Breda.

" Comment ne vous êtes-vous pas méfié de cette femme quand les autres ont disparu ?" questionna Riza.

" Elle ... elle nous a fait promettre de rien dire et ... on a pas pu dire non." avoua Falman.

Luna et Riza se regardèrent, et secouèrent la tête. Ensuite, elles aidèrent les militaires à sortir. Riza fit sortir des lianes de son corps et saisit ses collègues apr la taille. Ensuite, toutes deux décollèrent, le lieutenant ramenant les hommes chacun chez eux. Le dernier à rentrer fut le colonel.

" Encore merci pour votre aide." dit-il alors qu'elle le déposait dans son salon.

" De rien, que ça vous serve de leçon : derrière un visage d'ange peut se cacher le plus noir démon." répondit Riza.

" Promis ! Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas votre cas." sourit Roy.

" Non."

Roy s'approcha, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Riza rougit fortement. Elle salua Roy, et repartit. Un peu plus tard, tous revinrent au Q.G.

" Enfin vous voilà ! J'ai lancé des équipes à votre recherche. Où étiez-vous ?" demanda Riza.

" En enfer." répondirent-ils.

Elle fronça un sourcil, puis sorti du bureau pour faire semblant d'arrêter les fausses recherches. Quand elle revint, ses collègues arboraient un air rêveur.

" L'enfer m'a l'air bien agréable, vu vos têtes." lança-t-elle.

" Ouais, surtout quand les anges viennent y faire un tour." fit Havoc.

" Des anges ? Des déesses vous voulez dire." ajouta Roy.

Riza leva les yeux au ciel. Définitevement irrécupérables ces types.


	6. Le dragon des ténèbres

**La suite, pour qua ça égaye un peu la rentrée ! Merci pour les coms ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy rêvassait à la fenêtre de son salon. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Il avait pris cette habitude depuis quelque temps déjà, mais refusait de s'interroger dessus. Pour lui ce n'était qu'une nouvelle lubie. Mais vous allez le comprendre, il y a autre chose derrière. Tout à coup, il aperçut une silhouette familière approcher. Roy se redressa :

" Bonsoir !" lança-t-il avec un signe la main.

" Tiens ? On a décidé de ne pas se balader ce soir ?" lança Riza en s'arrêtant.

" Non ! J'ai compris la leçon !" répondit Roy avec un sourire.

" Tant mieux ! "

" Vous faire une petite ronde ?" continua Roy, la tête sur une main.

" Il faut bien ! Nous ne somme pas encore débarrassés de ces sales bêtes." répondit Riza en mettant les mains sur les hanches.

Elle regardait sur la gauche, vers la plus proche colone.

" Mais je suis sûre que vous y arriverez sans problème."

" Je l'espère aussi. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse. J'ai encore pas mal d'endroits à surveiller." conclut-elle.

" Oh déjà ?" fit Roy déçu.

" Eh oui ! Au revoir !"

" Bonne ronde et bonne nuit !"

Riza lui fit un signe de la main auquel il répondit. Le colonel la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Puis quand elle fut hors de vue, il ferma la fenêtre et alla se coucher. Il l'attendait tous les soirs, comme on attend le soleil après la pluie. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de la voir, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

" _Ca me fait du bien de la voir ... ça me rassure. C'est drôle, je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais ... elle me plaît. Pas parce qu'elle est belle, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Mais elle est courageuse, elle lutte pour sauver des centaines d'innocents. Et elle n'attends rien en retour. Un ange, voilà c'est un ange._" pensa-t-il.

Roy se dit qu'il aimerait bien qu'elle soit son ange perso, qui l'absoudrait de ses péchés.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza poursuivit sa patrouille. Les Aïroks avaient plus ou moins reprit leurs acitvités de casse en tout genre. Mais ils avaient aussi compris que les Guerrières du Soleil se mettraient toujours en travers de leur route. Aussi tentaient-ils d'agir le plus discrètement possible. Riza en repéra un qui venait en sens inverse. Elle ralentit, et suivit sa trajectoire des yeux.

" _On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose._" remarqua Riza.

Riza descendit. Quand elle fut près de la bête, elle fit sortir des lianes du sol pour le capturer. La gueule fut muselée en premier, puis les pattes. La blonde ne se montra que lorsqu'il fut solidement ligoté. Ensuite, elle le souleva et décolla.

" Puis-je savoir pourquoi il est encore en vie ?" demanda Luna.

La maîtresse de l'air l'avait rejointe sur le toit d'un immeuble.

" C'est très simple : on va l'interroger. J'ai remarqué que les Aïroks semblaient chercher quelque chose ces temps-ci. Peut-être même quelqu'un." expliqua Riza, en regardant son prisonnier.

" Tu sais qu'il ne parle probablement pas notre langue." rappela Luna.

" Non, mais toi tu parle la sienne. Alors c'est toi qui va mener l'interrogatoire. Moi, je me charge de le faire parler si besoin est." répondit Riza.

Luna acquiesça. Puis le lieutenant se positionna derrière le démon, et le démusela. Naturellement, il se mit à brailler. Riza le fit taire en le fouettant avec la liane. Luna parla :

" _Ecoute-moi bien la rapiette. Je vais te poser des questions auxquelles tu ferais mieux de répondre sans mentir. Parce que sinon je te garantis que ma copine se fera un plaisir de te latter._" dit-elle.

" _Laisse-moi rire ! Je ne traite pas avec des saletés d'humains dans votre genre_" répondit l'Aïrok.

Luna jeta un regard à Riza. Celle-ci leva haut la jambe et abattit son talon sur la tête du démon qui cria de douleur.

" _Reprenons si tu le veux bien. Qu'est-ce vous cherchez toi tes pourritures de copains ? _" reprit Luna.

" _Torturez-moi tant que vous voudrez, je ne dirais rien._"

Luna fit part de cette réponse à son amie. Riza fit alors apparaître un grand sécateur. Elle mit la bout de la queue du lézard entre les lames terriblement acérées.

" Demande-lui s'il veut vraiment tenter l'expérience de la torture." dit-elle.

Luna fit la traduction. L'Aïrok regarda la guerrière commencer à refermer les lames sur sa queue. Mais il ne dit rien. Alors, Riza sectionna un bout de la queue. Le démon rugit de douleur. Le lieutenant positionna le sécateur un peu plus loin.

" Fais-lui savoir que j'ai l'intention de le débiter en petits morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau."

" _Je ... ne dirais ... rien !_" répondit le démon.

CLAC ! Et un bout en moins. Riza se tint prête à continuer. Il en restait encore un bon bout, donc de longues souffrances. Luna reposa tranquillement sa question. Le démon mit un certain avant de répondre.

" _Des victimes c'est tout ce qu'on cherche !_"

Re-clac. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendait Riza.

" Alors ?" dit-elle.

" _Nous ... attendons le ... dragon des ténèbres._" capitula le démon.

" _Le démon des ténèbres ? Ca me dit quelque chose. Serait-il parmi les __mortels ?_" questionna Luna.

" _Peut-être ! RAAAAAAARRRR !_"

Encore une mauvaise réponse. Le démon semblait comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne pas les contrarier.

" _La légende nous dit ... qu'une formule pourra le faire revenir sur terre. C'est cette formule que nous cherchons. Elle serait entre les mains d'un mortel._"

Luna rapporta les révélations à son amie. Riza ne dit rien.

"Demande-lui s'il a une piste." dit-elle enfin.

" _Nous ... nous pensons que c'est ... un humain mâle. La formule est sous la forme d'une comptine. Pour la reconnaître nous disposons d'un indice : un des vers mentionne le soleil comme une galette de blé d'or._"

" Bien, je te remercie." conclut Riza avant de le brûler.

" Nous en savons nettement plus à présent. Bonne idée l'interrogatoire. Tu n'es pas militaire pour rien." sourit Luna.

" Non. Mais ça ne va pas être de la tarte de trouver ce type. Ca pourrait être n'importe qui." répondit Riza.

" En effet. Je propose de continuer à surveiller les démons et à les interroger."

" Excellente idée. J'en ai une autre : allons dormir."

" J'approuve complètement."

Les filles rentrèrent chez elle. Hayate accueillit joyeusement sa maîtresse. Cette dernière le caressa, se mit en pyjama et s'effrondra sur son lit.

" Ouh que c'est dur de jouer les super-héroïnes ! " s'exclama-t-elle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Le lendemain, elle arriva au bureau légèrement dans la panade. Roy la regarda avec une certaine surprise tomber comme une masse sur sa chaise.

" Tout va bien lieutenant ?" demanda-t-il.

" Mouaif ! " soupira Riza.

Elle s'aperçut soudain de la pile de dossiers sur son bureau, et fit la grimace. Roy haussa un sourcil amusé. Commencerait-elle à les prendre en grippe elle aussi ? Mais non, elle attrapa l'un d'eux et se mit au travail.

" _Ah bon ! Si elle s'y met c'est qu'elle n'est pas malade comme je l'ai cru durant trente secondes. Quoique ... faut être un peu malade pour passer son temps le nez dans les feuilles._" pensa Roy.

Une heure plus tard, il entendit un grand _paf ! _Riza venait de se laisser tomber sur son bureau, les yeux en billes.

" _Ca m'énerve ! Comment on va le retrouver ce gus ? Si on continue à interroger les Aïroks ils vont finir par se poser des questions._" pensait Riza.

Elle avait réfléchi au problème depuis son réveil. Roy de son côté, réprima un sourire devant sa mine. Riza le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Il agita la main, comme pour lui dire bonjour. Aucune réaction. Bon, aux grands maux ...

" Bon, j'en ai marre je me tire." lança-t-il en se levant.

Il fit un clin d'oeil à ses subordonnés pour leur montrer que c'était une blague. Quand il passa près de Riza, celle-ci l'attrapa par la ceinture sans pour autant se redresser. Roy rosit en sentant la main de la jeune femme à cet endroit.

" Retournez à votre bureau vous !" lança-t-elle en le tirant en arrière.

Elle faillit le faire tomber en le faisant reculer. Riza resta allongée sur son bureau.

" Ôtez votre main de là d'abord !" répliqua Roy avec un sourire en coin.

" Vous préférez que ce soit le canon de mon arme ?" rétorqua Riza.

Au moins elle avait réagi.

" Si c'est pas mignon ça ! Une dispute d'amoureux ! " fit Havoc en déposant des dossiers sur le bureau d'Hawkeye.

Oh oh. Le mot de trop. Les yeux de Riza se mirent à flamboyer. D'un geste vif et précis, elle chopa les parties sensibles du blond, sous le regard ahuri de ses collègues. Havoc se mit à gémir sous la douleur.

" Si vous tenez à avoir une descendance, je vous conseille fortement d'éviter ce genre de blague. Compris ?" fit Riza, toujours affalée.

" Hiiiiii ... compriiiis !" articula Havoc, tétanisé.

Ses collègues en avaient mal pour lui. Eh ben, elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. Riza relâcha Jean, qui s'empressa de s'éloigner d'elle.

" Euh ... lieutenant ..." commença Roy.

" ASSIS !" gronda Riza en levant la main qui avait faillit broyer les bijoux de famille du second lieutenant.

Roy retourna illico presto à son bureau et se mit derechef au boulot. Riza se redressa au bout de quelques secondes pour continuer le sien. Tous accueillirent l'heure de la débauche avec soulagement. Leur lieutenant avait été d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Le colonel rentra chez lui pour faire sa valise. Ce week-end il allait chez ses parents. Il partit le lendemain de bonne heure.

Sa mère l'accueillit chaleureusement :

" Mon fils ! Enfin ! Viens dire bonjour à ta maman !"

" Bonjour maman." répondit Roy en la serrant dans ses bras.

" Tu es encore célibataire à ce que je vois. Tu n'a pas honte ?" fit sa mère en l'accompagnant à l'intérieur.

" Pas du tout."

Roy alla s'intaller dans son ancienne chambre. Il remarqua un nouveau cadre et s'en approcha. C'était une des comptines qui avaient bercé son enfance. Roy sourit.

" Je l'ai retrouvée en vidant le grenier." annonça sa mère sur le palier.

" Merci maman, c'était ma préférée."

Un peu plus tard, le colonel alla saluer son père avant de passer à table. Roy passa ainsi un agréable week-end en famille. Il regrettait que cela passe aussi vite. Le lundi suivant, il arriva en chantonnant au Q.G.

" C'est bien la première que je vous vois arriver d'aussi bonne humeur colonel." remarqua Riza.

" Hm ? Ah ! En fait je suis allé chez mes parents ce week-end, et je me suis rappelé une vieille comptine que j'ai dans le tête depuis." raconta le brun.

" C'était trop beau pour être vrai."

Roy sourit, puis reprit sa chansonnette :

" _Coeur de feu qui jaillit de la mère terre, viens libre et envole-toi dans les airs. __Viens de nourrir de la galette de blé d'or et dès lors, que la douce nuit répande son manteau sur le royaume d'Hunkûiri. Coeur de feu de la mère terre, viens emplir la terre de nuit et des Féernês permettre la longue vie._"

Riza s'arrêta net. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? L'avait-il bien dit ?

" Colonel." lança-t-elle.

" Oui lieutenant ?"

" Avez-vous bien dit : la galette de blé d'or ?"

" Oui pourquoi ?"

Alors c'était lui. Le possesseur de la formule qui libèrerait le dragon des ténèbres. Lui que les Aïroks recherchaient. Elle l'avait trouvé. Maintenant, il ne fallait pas que leurs ennemis le trouvent. Le soir, Roy rentra chez lui en chantonnant. Tout à coup, il reçut un coup dans la nuque. Roy s'évanouit. Quand il se réveilla, il était attaché un poteau dans un endroit désert. Devant lui, des Aïroks. L'un d'eux se mit à réciter quelque chose. Le colonel reconnut la mélodie de sa comptine. Mais comment la connaissait-il ?

Le sol trembla. Des fissures apparurent, et des rais de lumière, ou plutôt de feu en jaillirent. Le démon continua à parler, sans vraiment se soucier de ce qui se passait. La terre tremblait de plus en plus. Le vent se mit à souffler. Fortement. Roy vit les démons se faire balayer. Il sentit également ses liens tomber.

" Je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès." entendit-il.

Roy sentit son coeur battre en reconnaissant cette voix.

" Non, en fait ça m'amuse." répliqua-t-il en tournant la tête.

" Je l'aurais parié." ajouta Riza.

Les Aïroks se relevèrent. Ils devaient absolument continuer à réciter la formule, autrement le dragon des ténèbres ne sortirait pas. Riza lança de fins jets d'eau qui claquèrent comme des fouets. L'eau s'enroula autour des lézards et les fit voltiger. Luna lança une courbe d'air qui sectionna la tête de celui qui récitait la formule. Roy enfila ses gants et prêta main forte aux filles. Ils entendirent un grognement d'orgine animale.

" _Il doit être prêt à sortir. Je dois reboucher les fissures et consolider le sol._" se dit Riza.

Elle se précipita vers les fissures et posa une main au sol. Une lumière verte se répandit sur le sol, colmatant tous les trous. Elle perçut un sifflement, ainsi qu'un choc qui faillit la renverser. Riza décida alors de faire appel à tous ses pouvoirs pour renvoyer la bête au plus profond de la terre. Elle ferma les yeux. Un arc-en-ciel l'enveloppa, pour devenir une lumière blanche aveuglante. Luna et Roy détrounèrent le regard. Un rugissement de frustration déchira l'air, en même temps qu'un grondement de la terre. La lumière cessa.

" _Ouuf ! Je l'ai repoussé. Mais je suis épuisée._" songea Riza.

Elle se releva difficilement. Luna vint vers elle et l'aida à marcher.

" Tu tiens le coup ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Ouais. J'ai juste besoin de repos." répondit Riza.

" Dites, ils me voulaient quoi ces bestioles ?" questionna Roy.

" Votre comptine. C'était en réalité une formule destiné à libérer le dragon des ténèbres. Il aurait obscurci la terre à jamais, et aurait permi le règne des Aïroks." expliqua Luna.

Roy haussa les sourcils.

" Faudra que je brûle cette comptine." dit-il en se grattant la tête.

" S'il vous plaît." ajouta Riza.

Les filles ramenèrent le colonel chez lui. Il aurait bien voulu remercier Riza personnellement, si elle avait été seule et plus en forme. Le lendemain soir , il alla ouvrir à sa fenêtre pour la voir passer. Riza comme à son habitude, faisait sa ronde. Elle s'arrêta devant sa fenêtre, et l'aperçut sur un fauteuil. La jeune femme alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

" Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous dire merci hier soir." commença-t-il.

" Mais si, vous l'avez fait." répondit Riza en s'asseyant.

" Pas comme je l'aurais voulu." murmura-t-il en se levant.

Elle le regarda s'approcher d'elle. et s'accouder à la fenêtre.

" Alors, vous en êtes où dans votre chasse au démon ?" demanda-t-il.

" On en a éliminé un bon paquet. Mais la ville n'en sera débarrassé que lorsque nous aurons détruits ces colones noires." répondit Riza.

" Et après que ferez-vous ?" interrogea Roy.

" Je ne sais pas. Retour à la vie normale je suppose. Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser."

" Bon, bonne nuit dans ce cas."

Il mit une main de l'autre côté de sa tête, et la rapprocha pour lui donner un bisou tout près de bouche.

" Euh ... brrm ! Moui, bonne nuit à vous aussi." fit Riza en essayant de cacher son trouble.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, et s'envola pour poursuivre sa ronde. Roy eut un léger soupir. Si seulement il savait qui se cachait derrière le masque, il pourrait au moins la retrouver. Nouveau soupir de la part du brun, qui se décida à fermer sa fenêtre sur cette pensée.


	7. Rakêren

**Bon voyons si cette fois mon chapitre va être posté. Dites-le moi que je passe pas une nuit blanche XD ! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle rêvait d'un homme qui semait le chaos sur son passage. Le paysage était rouge comme le sang, à cause des flammes qui s'émevaient haut dans le ciel, la fumée noire qui obscurissait tout, des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Puis Riza vit apparaître deux yeux à la pupille verticale, et entendit un rire démoniaque. Une main giagntesque aux ongles crochus essaya de l'attraper. Le lieutenant se réveilla en sursaut.

" AH !"

Hayate releva la tête avec un son interrogateur. Riza se laissa retomber sur son oreiller. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle tourna la tête pour voir l'heure. Cinq heures moins le quart. Un peu just pour retrouver le sommeil peut-être. Néanmoins, elle tenta de se rendormir. Inutile de préciser que le réveil ne fut pas gai. Riza arriva au Q.G dans le brouillard.

" Vous avez une petite mine ce matin lieutenant." remarqua Roy.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai que mon crayon à papier a besoin d'être taillé." répondit Riza en examinant l'objet.

" Je parlais de votre visage."

" Pffft ! Oh là là là ! Pardon." fit Riza en secouant la tête.

Roy sourit gentiment.

" Ce n'est rien voyons. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'être un peu dans le pâté."

" Un peu ? Chuis carrément au fond du pot oui !"

Roy pouffa de rire. Elle ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour en tout cas. Riza se frotta le visage, et accueillit avec bonheur le café apporté par Fuery. Mais quand on est mal réveillé, on l'est jusqu'au bout. Le lieutenant voulu se mettre un sucre ( dans la tasse ça va de soi, lol ) et le lâcha à côté. Roy lui prit le poignet quand elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

" Votre sucre est tombé à côté, sur le dossier." dit-il en prenant le cube blanc.

" Ben, ça rendra peut-être son traitement plus agréable." dit Riza tandis qu'il le mettait dans son café.

" Ah, faudra que j'essaie." sourti Roy en reprenant sa propre tasse.

Havoc proposa des petits gâteaux à Riza, et elle manqua de renverser la coupelle en voulant en prendre un.

" Bon. Je crois que le mieux serait que je m'asseye. Autrement je vais finir par blesser quelqu'un." décida-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons pour retourner à son bureau. BOUM ! Tous se retournèrent, et cherchèrent la jeune femme des yeux. Roy alla voir derrière son bureau. Il la trouva assise par terre, morte de rire.

" J'aurais mieux fait de rester couchée !" dit-elle.

Roy se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Falman nettoyait le café renversé.

" Je peux avoir d'autre café siouplaît ?" interrogea Riza, à présent assise.

Breda la servit, et tous retournèrent à leur poste. La matinée passa sans autre incidents. Mais Riza continua à faire des cauchemars, toujours sur ce mystérieux individu. Elle finit par s'en ouvrir à Luna.

" Hmmm ... il est fort possible que ta ... vie passée essaie de te prévenir de quelque chose." avança-t-elle.

" Tu crois ?" fit Riza.

" Je ne vois que ça. Ce doit être un événement terrible, vu ce que tu m'a raconté. Cet homme, tu ne vois pas qui c'est ?"

" Non. Mais je suis sûre de le connaître. Nous nous sommes battus plus d'une fois dans le temps." précisa Riza.

" Je tâcherais de me renseigner."

Ce détail mis au point, les filles se préparèrent pour une nouvelle ronde. Et naturellement, Roy attendait que sa guerrière blonde passe par chez lui. Riza fut à l'heure au rendez-vous si j'ose dire. Ou plutôt écrire. Maintenant, elle se posait sur sa fenêtre, et Roy ne désespérait pas de la faire entrer complètement un jour. Riza avait aussi droit à une bise avant de partir. Qu'elle lui rendait toujours en principe.

" _Hmmm ... je crois que ... je suis amoureux._" se dit Roy en la voyant partir.

Ouais, vu l'air idiot qu'il afficha, on pouvait dire ça. Quelques jours plus tard, Riza dit à son amie qu'il se passait de drôles de choses à Central.

" Des disparitions ? Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des Aïroks ça." fit Luna.

" Peut-être, mais ça ne nous empêche pas d'enquêter un peu."

" Attends. Je crois que finalement ça collerait avec le genre de la maison Au laid lézard." réfléchit Luna.

Riza haussa un sourcil. La brunette se mit à tourner les pages du livre. Un peu après, elle était en train d'en lire une.

" _Rituels particuliers : invoquer un démon supérieur ... nécessite du sang pur ... autrement dit le sang d'une ou plusieurs vierges._" annonça-t-elle.

" Et en plus ce sont bien des filles. Voyons la tranche d'âge ..." dit Riza.

Elle attrapa le rapport de l'enquête, et examina la description des victimes.

" Effectivement, elles sont toutes jeunes. La plus âgée a tout juste quinze ans." annonça-t-elle.

" Donc on peut supposer qu'elles sont vierges. Et que nos sacs mains préparent un sacrifice. Reste à savoir quand, où et pour qui."

" Si on recourait au bon vieil interrogatoire ?" sourit Riza.

" Pourquoi pas ? Ca a bien marché la dernière fois."

Les filles se mirent donc en quête d'un volontaire pour l'interroger. Hélas, les Aïroks paraissaient être devenus plus méfiants. On n'en voyait plus tellement dans les rues ces temps-ci. Cela n'arrangeait guère nos héroïnes pour une fois. Riza se dit qu'elles allaient devoir se reposer sur les résultats de l'enquête militaire, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

" Ca commence à faire beaucoup ... cinq disparues." fit Roy en lâchant un dossier le lendemain.

" Et toujours pas de piste. Elles se volatilisent purement et simplement." ajouta Havoc.

Riza était désormais convaincue que c'était un coup de ces saletés de démons. Si seulement elle pouvait en coincer un, elle aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La jeune fille regarda terrorisée le reptile venir vers elle. L'enfant tira sur ses liens, en vain. Ils l'avaient bien attachée à sa table de pierre, pas de souci. Depuis qu'elle était là, deux autres filles avaient été amenées. Donc elles devaient être ... sept en tout. Le démon leva un long poignard au-dessus d'elle. La petite pleura, supplia. En vain. La lame fut plongée dans son coeur. Tout comme pour les six autres. Les Aïroks recueillirent le sang dans de vastes bols, et allèrent le répandre dans un bassin.

Puis d'une même voix ils se mirent à psalmodier. Une bulle éclata dans le bassin. Puis une autre, et encore une autre ... on aurait dit que le sang bouillait. Au bout de quelques instants, quelque chose commença à émerger. Cela remontait lentement. La chose s'avéra être un homme, couvert de sang. Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit les Aïroks inclinés très bas tout autour. L'un d'eux s'avança, tête baissée, pour l'aider à sortir. L'homme fut ensuite rincé, et les démons lui tendirent des habits qu'il passa, et on lui donna un long bâton avec une boule rouge au bout.

"_ En quelle année sommes-nous ? _" demanda-t-il dans une langue antique.

" _1915, maître. Au vingtième siècle._" répondit un lézard.

" _Tant que ça ?_"

Il parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Puis il se dirigea au-dehors. Il contempla le paysage un instant.

" _Beaucoup de constructions ... donc beaucoup de destruction._" sourit-il.

Il leva son sceptre et l'autre main, puis lança une incantation. Le ciel s'obscurcit immédiatement, et un violent orage éclata, accompagné d'une pluie d'une rare intensité. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que l'eau recouvre le bitume.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza elle, compris très vite que ce n'était pas naturel. L'eau montait beaucoup trop vite. Les rues de Central devinrent de véritables mares.

" Tout le monde dehors, on évacue le Q.G !" lança Roy en revenant au bureau.

Les soldats se rendirent à la sortie, où des canots attendaient. Riza s'était éclipsée pour se changer. Grâce à ses pouvoirs c'était rapide. L'eau dehors commença à faire des vagues, compliquant sérieusement l'évacuation. Depuis le toit, Riza calma les remous de l'eau. Elle vit tout à coup un homme à l'eau. Et il ne savait visiblement pas nager.

" Fuery !" s'exclamèrent ses collègues.

Mais Kain s'éloignait de plus en plus. Riza avait réagit au quart de tour, et parvint à saisir les mains du sergent. Elle le sortit de l'eau et alla le déposer dans le canot avec les autres.

" Merci." souffla-t-il.

" De rien. Cette pluie n'est pas normale, je vais tâcher d'en découvrir la cause." répondit Riza.

Elle repartit au-dessus des toits. Luna la rejoignit. Sauf que le vent se mit à souffler, rendant leur vol difficile. Les filles combinèrent leur pouvoir pour stopper la tempête.

" C'est quoi à ton avis ? Aucun des Aïroks ne peut faire ça !" s'exclama Riza.

" Non, mais leur maître sûrement. Essayons de le localiser." répondit Luna.

Elles se servirent de leur pouvoir du son pour tenter de percevoir une voix humaine, dialoguant dans une langue morte. Un son leur parvint bientôt, une voix masculine.

" Cette voix ... c'est celle que j'entends dans mes cauchemars." dit Riza.

Les filles aperçurent bientôt un homme vêtu dans le même style qu'elles sur un toit. Il les vit aussi, et leur lança un gros éclair. Luna répliqua ensuite par une tornade horizontale. L'homme esquiva, et s'enfuit. Riza se servit de l'eau alentour pour le bombarder. Son adversaire se protégea par un champ de force. Le lieutenant fit s'élever une énorme tornade d'eau qu'elle lui envoya. Il parvint à se sauver de justesse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" Colonel ! Où allez-vous ?" demanda Havoc.

" L'aider !" cria Roy par-dessus son épaule.

Ils avaient trouvé un coin sec, et Roy tentait de rejoindre les filles à la rame. De son côté, le sorcier lança une nuée d'insectes vers elles. Cela les arrêta.

" Saloperie de moustiques !" s'exclama Luna.

Riza se servit à la fois du feu et de l'eau pour les en débarrasser. Puis elle lnaça de grosses boules de feu vers le sorciers. L'une d'elle fit tomber la capuche de l'homme.

" Rakêren !" s'exclama Riza.

" Nadjatep." répondit-il.

Riza sentit une fureur comme jamais l'envahir. Elle dégaina aussitôt son épée, en même temps que lui. Puis tous deux se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre. Des Aïroks surgirent pour venir occuper Luna.

" Ainsi tu t'es réincarnée." fit Rakêren.

" Je t'avais bien dit que je serais là pour t'accueillir. Mais cette fois j'ai bien l'intention d'en finir !" répliqua Riza.

Ils s'éloignèrent à nouveau pour mieux s'attaquer. Les lames se croisèrent dans un vacarme assoudirssant. Chacun des combattants était aveuglé par le désir de tuer l'autre. Ils eurent bientôt recours à leurs pouvoirs. Les attaques fusèrent, rebondirent les unes sur les autres pour s'écraser alentour. Certaines touchèrent les Aïroks, manquant Luna de peu.

Roy perçut enfin le bruit du combat. Il descendit de son canot, l'eau était peu profonde et lui arrivait aux mollets. Bientôt il fut sur le terrain sec. Et il finit par voir les éléments jaillir et endommager des bâtiments. Le colonel entendit aussi un bruit métallique.

" _Ils doivent se battre à l'arme blanche._"

En pensant que sa guerrière blonde pouvait se faire gravement blesser, il en eut des sueurs froides. La permière personne qu'il croisa fut Luna, qui faisait voltiger les Aïroks et les tabassait à coups de bâton. Roy mit ses gants qu'il avait pris soin de mettre au sec, et entra à son tour dans la dance.

" Ouaïe !" s'exclama-t-il en se baissant pour éviter un lézard planant.

Il le calcina, puis continua à avancer. Roy brûla au vol les Aïroks que Luna envoyait partout, ou qu'elle ne tuait pas. Du coin de l'oeil il vit Riza et Rakêren se jeter à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, épée au clair. Chacun portait diverses estafilades.

" C'est gentil de venir jouer avec nous." lança Luna quand il fut près d'elle.

" J'ai pensé que ce ne devrait pas être toujours les mêmes qui rigolent." répondit Roy.

Ils affrontèrent les démons dos à dos, qui arrivaient toujours plus nombreux. Certains se faisaient heureusement faucher par les ricochets des attaques de Riza et Rakêren. La lutte était acharnée. De temps à autre, Riza parvenait à aider Luna et Roy, en lançant une forte atttaque contre les Aïroks. Un cri de douleur retentit soudain, figeant tout le monde sur place. Même les démons s'étaient arrêtés.

" Tu vois Rakêren, j'avais juré d'en finir avec toi. Et moi je tiens mes promesses !" fit Riza.

Elle avait planté son épée dans le ventre du sorcier. Riza se débarrassa de lui. Le corps du vaincu se mit alors littéralement à fondre. Les Aïroks autour poussèrent des cris stridents et prirent la fuite. Riza tomba à genoux, et sévanouit. Roy et Luna se précipitèrent vers elle. Le colonel la prit dans ses bras.

" Ca va, elle est juste inconsciente." dit Luna.

" Je l'emmène chez moi." décida Roy en la soulevant.

" Quoi mais ...

" Je ne vais rien lui faire rassurez-vous." répondit Roy qui s'éloignait déjà.

Il remarqua avec surprise qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau dans les rues.

" Je ne peux pas vous laisser l'emmener. C'est à moi de m'en occuper." reprit Luna en le rattrapant.

" Et moi j'ai des dettes envers elle. Voilà l'occasion de m'en acquitter." rétorqua Roy.

" Je sais bien, mais je crois savoir que cette solution ne lui plairait pas trop."

Elle se planta alors devant lui, lui barrant la route.

" S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi m'occuper d'elle." demanda Roy.

" Et pourquoi je vous laisserais faire ?" fit Luna.

" Parce que je l'aime."

Roy profita de son ahurissement pour reprendre sa route.


	8. Bas les masques

**Tin tsooouuuuiiiiinn ! LE chapite de la REVELATION ! Accrochez-vous , enfin surtout toi Roy. Merci pour les reviews !**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Roy reposa Riza le temps d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Ensuite, il la déposa sur le lit de sa chambre. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente. Le colonel la regarda.

" _Si je lui enlevais son masque, je saurais enfin à quoi elle ressemble. Mais d'un côté elle risque de m'en vouloir. Et si je le lui laisse, va-t-elle me croire si je lui dis que je n'ai pas vu son visage ? _" pensa-t-il.

Il resta debout près du lit à hésiter pendant un bon moment. Il remarqua soudain un filet de sang sur sa joue. S'il voulait la soigner il était obligé d'enlever son masque. Roy commença donc par aller chercher un désinfectant et des pansements. Il posa le tout sur la table de chevet, et s'assit sur le lit. Puis il approcha les mains, hésitant. Roy inspira plusieurs fois, et enfin se décida. Il ôta doucement le masque d'or. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Non ... celle dont il rêvait la nuit, sur qui il fantasmait depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, c'était elle ? Roy resta la bouche ouverte, les yeux rivés sur le visage de la blonde.

" Riza ..." souffla-t-il les yeux ronds.

Incroyable. Impensable. Roy s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Sa subordonnée s'était métamorphosée en super-héroïne sexy aux pouvoirs impressionnants.

Toujours sous le choc, il ne put faire un seul mouvement. Enfin, il se décida à la soigner. Elle avait une petite plaie à la tempe. Roy désinfecta la blessure et posa un pansement. Par chance elle n'avait que des égratignures, qui ne laisseraient pas de cicatrices. Ce fut un regard d'homme plus que de supérieur ou autre qu'il posa sur elle.

" _Eh ben_, _j'ignorais complètement que Riza avait un corps de rêve. Normal, avec ces uniformes amples ... voilà pourquoi il faut absolument que j'impose les mini-jupes. D'autant plus qu'elle m'a tout l'air d'avoir des jambes de rêve._" pensa Roy en caressant lesdites jambes du regard.

Il termina ses soins. Riza était toujours inconsciente. Vu l'intensité du combat qu'elle avait mené contre ce type, rien d'étonnant. Elle devait être à bout de forces. Roy effleura son visage, avant de lui caresser franchement la joue. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il se penchait quand il toucha ses lèvres. Finalement il déposa les siennes dessus, pour un baiser tout léger. Ensuite il se redressa en soupirant, et avec un petit sourire.

Roy se leva et se rendit à sa cuisine pour dîner. Quand il revint, Riza n'avait pas bougé d'un demi-millimètre. Sa respiration était cependant calme et régulière, comme si elle dormait. Roy décida de s'allonger à côté d'elle après avoir posé la veste de son uniforme sur une chaise, et ôté ses chaussures. Il se mit tout contre elle, et posa une main sur sa joue. Petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent.

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Riza. Elle se demanda où elle se trouvait, quand elle sentit une main sur sa joue. En tournant la tête pour voir à qui elle appartenait, Riza manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en reconnaissant son supérieur. Ses joues chauffèrent illico.

" _Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que JE fais là._" pensa-t-elle.

Riza se dégagea doucement du bras de Roy. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait le visage découvert, donc qu'il savait qui elle était. Ce qui accentua son malaise.

Elle examina les lieux, et devina qu'elle devait être chez lui. Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le bel endormi. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau quand il dormait ! L'air si calme, si naturel, un vrai visage d'ange.

" Riza ..." entendit-elle.

Roy parlait dans son sommeil apparemment.

" Ma Riza ... mon Hawkeye ... mon ange ..." fit-il doucement.

Riza sourit, et prit une belle teinte vermeille. Finalement elle allait attendre un peu avant de se lever. Le lieutenant se rallongea et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Roy. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Une heure plus tard, Roy ouvrit les yeux, et sentit un agréable parfum. Il nota également une douce chaleur contre lui, ainsi que quelque chose qui entourait sa taille. Roy porta une main, pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la jambe de Riza. Il sourit en découvrant qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui. Espérons qu'elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir. Tiens justement, elle remuait.

Riza ouvrit les yeux sur quelque chose de blanc et de rose. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une chemise largement ouverte. Et elle savait qui se trouvait dedans.

" _Oh oh_." pensa-t-elle en réalisant dans quelle position elle se trouvait.

Riza piqua un fard. Le lieutenant était tellement gênée qu'elle se dégagea d'un bond. Pour s'apercevoir que Roy était réveillé, histoire de couronner le tout.

" Pa ... pardon ! Je ... je ne savais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention, vraiment je ..." bafouilla-t-elle, les mains tendues.

Roy sourit et la fit taire en lui posant deux doigts sur la bouche.

" Tcht tchht. Ce n'est rien Riza. C'est moi qui me suis couché à côté de vous, alors que vous étiez inconsciente." dit-il calmement.

" Oui mais ... je me suis quand même ... enfin je vous ai confondu avec le matelas." reprit-elle toujours rouge.

" Eh bien j'espère avoir été confortable !" fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Il se leva et alla à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Riza voulut partir, mais Roy insista pour qu'elle reste. Voyant son enthousiasme, elle sourit et accepta. Il lui servit une bonne tasse de café avec des croissants, et s'assit en face d'elle.

" Euh ... je suppose que vous aimeriez avoir quelques explications." dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

" Uniquement si vous le souhaitez. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien comprendre le pourquoi du comment." répondit Roy avant d'avaler une bouchée.

" J'imagine. Bon ... eh bien allons-y." décida Riza.

Elle termina son café, puis inspira.

" Voilà : il y a quelques mois je me suis mise à faire des rêves étranges. Il s'est avéré que ces rêves étaient des souvenirs d'une vie antérieure. Une vie où je possédais des pouvoirs magiques, qui me permettait de contrôler les quatre éléments. Ces pouvoir sont ressortis après que j'ai volé le collier avec le rubis au musée." commença-t-elle, les yeux baissés.

Elle entendit le colonel s'étouffer avec son café. Riza attendit patiemment qu'il puisse respirer normalement.

" Vous quoi ?" demanda-t-il.

" Vous avez très bien entendu. C'est moi qui ait dérobé ce joyau. Figurez-vous que j'en étais la gardienne dans le temps. C'est par le biais de cette pierre que j'ai pu recouvrer mes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs si vous vous souvenez bien, il s'est passé des choses étranges autour de moi le jour d'après." répondit Riza en le regardant.

" Oui ... votre force étonnante, votre soudaine agilité et ma corbeille qui a pris feu. C'était donc vous ?"

" Sans oublier le temps qui se payait votre tête. En réalité je suis une prêtresse de Sethris, une antique divinité du soleil. Ma mission en plus de garder la pierre c'est protéger le monde des Aïroks, ou si vous préférez les lézards qui ont envahi Central." continua Riza.

" Que cherchent-ils ici ?" interrogea Roy.

" La clé de l'Arche de Sethris, qui est en faite leur prison. Mes prédécesseurs les y ont enfermés quand elles n'ont pas pu les tuer. Je crois savoir qu'elle renferme les plus puissants d'entre eux. Jusque-là, je suis arrivée à les faire penser à autre chose."

" Ah. Et la fille qui vous accompagne, qui est-ce ?"

" Elle s'appelle Luna, elle fait partie de la confrérie des prêtresses de Sethris. Elle agit sur l'air, et c'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre qui j'étais. Le type que j'ai combattu hier était un grand sorcier que j'avais expédié aux enfers. Il a dû s'en sortir grâce à un rituel accompli par les démons : tuer sept vierges et en répandre leur sang sur un portail." raconta Riza.

" Vous voulez dire ... que les filles disparues ont servi à un rituel démoniaque ?" s'étonna Roy.

" En effet. J'espérais les retrouver avant. J'ai échoué et ait donc sept morts innocentes sur la conscience." soupira Riza.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

" Allons Riza, vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez. Et vous avez sauvé la vie de centaines de personne en tuant ce mec." dit Roy.

" Mouais, mais j'aurais pu éviter qu'elles ne soient tuées elles aussi." répondit Riza.

" On ne peut pas toujours gagner, c'est triste à dire mais c'est comme ça. Ne vous mettez par martel en tête pour ça. Les vrais responsables ont payé." reprit le colonel en lui prenant la main.

Riza lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

"Je n'ai pas encore terminé mon travail. Pas tant qu'il reste des colones dans Central. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux que je parte." dit-elle en se levant.

Roy débarrassa la table et la rejoignit dans la chambre. Riza avait reprit son masque qu'elle s'apprêtait à remettre.

" Riza ..." lança Roy depuis la porte.

Elle darda ses yeux caramel sur lui. Tiens, pourquoi rougissait-il ?

" Euh ... ne vous en faites pas je garderais le secret c'est promis." dit-il enfin.

" J'espère bien." sourit-elle.

Elle enfila son masque et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Au moment où elle allait y passer, Riza sentit deux bras l'enserrer et un corps se plaquer contre le sien.

" _Voilà du nouveau._" se dit-elle.

" Faites très attention à vous d'accord ? Je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose." dit Roy à mi-voix, le nez dans ses cheveux.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tâchez plutôt de vous dépêcher, autrement si vous êtes en retard au Q.G c'est à vous qu'il arrivera quelque chose." répondit Riza.

Roy pouffa de rire, et elle se libéra de son étreinte. Il la reagrda s'éloigner, et se hâta de se changer. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait la retrouver au Q.G. Le colonel courait presque sur le chemin. Il n'avait quitté son lieutenant qu'un quart d'heure plus tôt, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Naturellement elle était déjà là. Roy lui fit un clin d'oeil en entrant. Riza haussa les sourcils, surprise. Roy s'assit et se mit à la contempler.

Il avait quand même encore du mal à croire que c'était bien elle la Guerrière du Soleil. En pensant à ce qui se cachait sous l'uniforme strict, le brun sentir son sang bouillir. Riza s'aperçut que son supérieur rêvassait. Elle fit souffler un peu d'air, qui souleva un dossier. Ce dernier alla dire bonjour à la chevelure noir ébène.

" Waïe ! " s'exclama Roy en se frottant la tête.

Il fusilla sa surbordonnée du regard. Celle-ci mima les mots _au boulot_ avec les lèvres. Roy soupira et fit mine de s'y mettre. Quand le danger fut passé, il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle. Il ne vit pas un jet de café sortir de sa tasse et venir faire une bise à sa main.

" OUAH ! C'est chaud ça brûle !" s'exclama-t-il en secouant sa main.

" Hé ho hééé on va gratter les coins !" chantonna Riza. ( _Ndla : j'écoute cette chanson pendant que j'écris, lol_)

Les autres pouffèrent de rire. Pour se venger Roy fit sauter le pot à crayons de Riza.

" Non mais vous avez craqué votre slip ou quoi ?" lança-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Roy lui tira la langue. Ah il voulait la guerre ! Ben il allait l'avoir foi d'Hawkeye. Elle souffla à nouveau et envoya valdinguer tous les dossiers posés sur le bureau de son supérieur. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Puis il fut contraint de tous les ramasser. En guise de représailles, Roy fit tomber la bouteille d'eau de Riza, en plein sur une feuille qu'elle écrivait.

" Iiigh !" fit-elle en levant sa feuille trempée.

Elle pointa deux doigts et en extraya l'eau qu'elle envoya aussitôt à la figure de Roy. Ce dernier esquiva.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" interrogea Havoc.

" Rien." répondit Roy.

Ce petit jeu commençait néanmoins à l'amuser. Voyons, qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer à présent ? Ah ça y est. Roy enflamma le bout du crayon de Riza. Cette dernière fit disparaître la flamme après un léger sursaut de surprise. Non mais des fois ! Elle répliqua en faisant la même chose sur une de ses manches. Roy s'empressa de faire disparaître le feu. Sauf qu'il y avait un joli petit trou aux bords noirs maintenant.

" _Attends un peu ma biche ! Tu perds vraiment rien pour attendre._" se dit-il en la regardant.

Riza affichait un air innocent. Néanmoins elle était sur ses gardes. Cinq minutes passèrent, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne lancent quelque chose.

" _Voyons ... normalement elle s'ouvre par là. S'agit de bien viser._" pensa Roy.

Il claqua doucement des doigts. Riza sentit sa barrette faire un bond et ses cheveux retomber en cascade. Elle regarda son supérieur d'un air de dire " _c'est intelligent ça !_" Roy lui, souriait devant le spectacle d'une Riza aux cheveux détachés. Ca la rendait encore plus belle. Riza ramassa sa barrette et entreprit de se rattacher les cheveux. Tout à coup, apparurent des lettres de feu sur son bureau.

" _Laisse, tu es encore plus belle comme ça._" lut-elle avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent.

Riza, la barette à la bouche et les mains dans les cheveux, regarda Roy. Celui-ci la regardait tendrement, ce qui la fit rosir. Elle hésitait : d'un côté ça lui faisait plaisir mais de l'autre, elle le laisserait gagner. Finalement elle opta pour un compromis, et n'attacha qu'une partie de ses cheveux, les laissant flotter sur ses épaules. Cela satisfaisa Roy. Leur petit jeu prit fin et ils se mirent au travail.


	9. Le grand débarras

**Merci infiniment pour vos coms ! Ca m'incite à mettre la suite. Ou plutôt la fin. Et ... oserais-je vous annoncer que j'ai presque fini le 4ème chapitre de ma nouvelle fic ? Hm ? Donc si vous voulez que je la mette, savez quoi faire. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riza décida qu'il était temps d'en finir avec les Aïroks. Elle fit part de sa décision à son amie.

" Au fait, pourquoi as-tu laissé Roy me ramener chez lui ?" demanda Riza.

" J'ai bien essayé de l'en empêcher crois-moi. Mais quand il a dit qu'il t'aimait, je n'ai plus su quoi faire." répondit Luna.

" HEIN ? IL A DIT QUOI ?" hurla presque Riza.

" Oh. Visiblement tu ne savais pas que ce beau mec avait des sentiments pour toi." constata Luna.

" Mais ... il ... nous ... c'est mon ..." bégaya Riza.

" Ton supérieur je sais. En même temps, il a dit ça avant de voir ton visage."

" Oui c'est vrai. Bon, allons voir si on peut enfin détruire les cages à démons." reprit le lieutenant.

Les filles sortirent. Roy, qui voulait revoir Riza, la vit sortir en tenue de guerrière avec Luna. Il décida de les suivre. Des fois qu'elles auraient besoin d'un coup de main, ou plutôt d'un claquement de doigts. Les deux guerrières arrivèrent en face de la première colone.

" Tu crois qu'elle est vide ? " demanda Luna.

" Y'a pas trente-six moyens de le savoir." répondit Riza.

Elle fit un pas en avant, suivie de la brunette. Roy comprit avec une certaine angoisse ce qu'elles allaient faire. Elles prévoyaient d'en finir, ce qui promettait une bataille titanesque. Si sa Riza était blessée ... il mettrait la ville à feu et à sang pour chasser ces foutus Aïroks. Roy se rapprocha sans se faire voir. Les filles étaient maintenant tout près de la colone. Luna avança une main et put toucher la pierre sans se faire rejeter.

" Bon, ça doit vouloir dire que leur maître est mort." dit Riza.

" Combien tu parie que c'était Rakêren ?" fit Luna.

Un cri strident retentit. Elles levèrent la tête pour voir un Aïrok descendre de la colone au grand galop. Il leur sauta dessus, elles pirouettèrent en arrière pour l'éviter. Roy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour calciner la bête. Riza tourna la tête et le vit.

" Colonel ? " dit-elle.

L'expression du brun se radoucit au son de sa voix.

" Que faites-vous là, vous nous suiviez ?" reprit Riza.

" Je venais voir si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide. Et j'ai eu raison on dirait." répondit-il.

" C'est gentil merci." fit Luna.

" Oui. Concernant les démons, y'en a encore un bon paquet. Faut trouver comment les anéantir une bonne fois pour toutes." dit Riza en regardant l'édifice.

" Que dirais-tu de l'Arche de Sethris ?" proposa Luna.

Riza regarda son amie comme si elle débarquait de Pluton.

" L'Arche ? Mais ... je ne sais même pas où est la clé !" s'exclama Riza.

" Allons Riza, tu es une prêtresse ! Fais confiance à ton instinct de fille de Sethris, tu verras que ça viendra tout seul." répondit Luna.

" Si tu le dis ... rentrons, je vais réfléchir à un plan." conclut Riza.

Ils se séparèrent. Riza se retrouva donc chez elle. Comme c'était le week-end, elle aurait le temps de réfléchir.

" _Mon instinct de prêtresse ... qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? Je suis plus réfléchie qu'instinctive._" pensa-t-elle devant sa glace.

Autrefois, quand elle était Nadjatep elle savait certainement quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Malheureusement, c'était il y a un millénaire ou deux. Depuis, elle avait évolué. Riza apuya son front sur la glace. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

" Et pourquoi pas ? " dit-elle en souriant.

Riza fila illico chez Luna pour lui emprunter le livre de la confrérie.

" Tu as des encens ?" demanda le lieutenant.

" Oui bien sûr. Que compte-tu faire au juste ?" interrogea la brunette.

" Je suis ton conseil et fais confiance à mon instinct de prêtresse. Or il m'a dit d'interroger Nadjatep." répondit Riza.

Elle aurait parlé en chinois que Luna n'aurait pas fait une autre tête. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où son amie voulait en venir. Elle lui donna quatre baguettes d'encens, et Riza repartit avec le livre. Dans sa chambre, elle disposa les encens en cercle. Puis elle les alluma, et s'assit au milieu. Riza ouvrit le livre à la page qu'elle avait repéré.

" J'invoque ici mon esprit ancien, celle que j'étais dans des temps lointains. Franchit les barrières qui nous séparent, quitte l'au-delà et viens à moi. Viens à moi Nadjatep ! Viens à moi !" clama-t-elle.

Un venu de nulle part souffla. La fumée des encens se rassembla au-dessus de Riza, avant de fondre sur sa glace. Riza fit alors son reflet changer. Il prit l'apparence d'une femme qui lui ressemblait. Elle portait la tenue que Riza mettait pour chasser les démons. En revanche ses yeux étaient complètement blancs.

" J'ai entendu ton appel, et me voici. Je t'écoute." lui lança le reflet.

Riza déglutit. Elle avait devant elle l'esprit de Nadjatep, venu du fond des âges. Pas très rassurant comme expérience.

" Euh ... Nadjatep ?" demanda-t-elle bêtement.

" Oui c'est moi. Tu m'a invoquée pour une raison précise je suppose." répondit le reflet.

" Oui euuuh ... voilà. Les Aïrok ont envahi ma ville. Une des membres de la confrérie m'a fait savoir qui j'étais, et ensemble nous luttons contre eux. Hier, Rakêren est revenu et je suis arrivée à le tuer." expliqua Riza.

Elle vit Nadjatep sourire à cette nouvelle.

" Ce que j'aimerais savoir à présent, c'est comment chasser des démons à jamais." exposa Riza.

" Tu dois invoquer l'Arche de Sethris. Elle aspirera les Aïroks et les enfermera dans le néant. La Clé est ici, dans cette cité. Je te guiderais pour la trouver." répondit Nadjatep.

Riza vit alors l'esprit sortir de la glace. Nadjatep était transparente bien sûr. Le lieutenant la suivit hors de son appartement. Ce n'était pas simple, vu que sa vie antérieure n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les portes.

" Hé deux secondes ! Je passe à travers la matière moi ! Madame ..." fit Riza, en croisant une vieille dame qui la regarda bizarrement.

Riza en déduisit qu'elle était la seule à voir le fantôme. Tout à coup, elle la vit passer à travers quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien.

" Ah vous êtes là Riza." fit Roy en la voyant.

" Colonel."

Nadjatep s'arrêta, pour voir ce qui retardait sa réincarnation.

" Je venais voir si vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide ... pour l'Arche." reprit Roy.

Riza vit Nadjatep flotter au-dessus de l'achimiste. Roy suivit son regard, mais ne vit rien.

" Hou mais y'a de l'amour dans le coeur de ce garçon. Et ça t'es destiné." annonça Nadjatep.

Riza rougit sous la révélation. Visiblement, sa vie passée pouvait lire dans le coeur des gens.

" Est-ce que ça va Riza ?" demanda Roy en remarquant la couleur de sa subordonnée.

" Eeeeh oui ! Tout va bien. Je ... je dois y aller. Ne vous en faites pas tout va bien. Merci de votre sollicitude." répondit-elle embarrassée.

En passant Riza posa une main sur l'épaule de Roy, qui sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Il esquissa un sourire, et se tourna pour la regarder s'éloigner. Riza suivait Nadjatep qui la guidait parmi les rues de Central. Tout à coup, elle s'arrêta devant une fontaine.

" Nous y sommes. La Clé se trouve sous cette fontaine." annonça l'ancienne prêtresse.

" Et comment je la récupère ?" demanda Riza le plus doucement possible.

" Sers-toi ton pouvoir de la terre. Mais méfie-toi, les Aïroks la recherchent aussi, il se peut que tu aie à les combattre." répondit Nadjatep.

" Sans blague ? " ironisa Riza.

" Rentrons. Ils pourraient me voir." reprit l'esprit.

Riza et elle firent donc demi-tour. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Riza revint en tenue de guerrière. Elle se posa devant la fontaine. Puis elle tendit les mains, et une sphère verte les entoura. Puis un puissant rayon en jaillit, et creusa le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se pencha au-dessus du puits qu'elle venait de créer. Riza fit apparaître un glode de feu pour y voir mieux. Elle vit alors une boîte tout au fond. Une brise d'air suffit à la faire remonter. Riza ouvrit le coffret. Une clé en métal reposait dedant. Le lieutenant entendit soudain des voix rauques derrière elle.

Quand elle se retrouna, elle découvrit une bande de six Aïroks. L'un d'eux se remit à parler en tendant une patte. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il voulait la clé. Riza laissa tomber le coffret et la passa autour du cou.

" Viens la chercher, tête de chou." lança-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

L'autre s'élança aussitôt suivi des autres. Riza lança aussitôt un tourbillon d'eau qu'ils évitèrent. Tout à coup, les démons prirent brusquement feu. Riza entendit un son familier : des claquements de doigts. L'instant d'après Roy combattait à ses côtés. En peu de temps ils anéantirent les démons.

" Colonel, que faites-vous dehors à cette heure ?" demanda Riza, d'un ton amusé.

" Ben ... je vous ai vue passer sans vous arrêter et ça m'a alerté. Je suis sorti de chez moi en coup de vent pour vous suivre." expliqua-t-il.

" Voyez-vous ça ! C'est de ne pas avoir eu votre bisou du soir qui vous a contrarié ? " plaisanta Riza.

Roy rougit, ce qui l'amusa. Alors comme ça, il avai réellement des sentiments pour elle. Riza se retint de sauter de joie comme un kangourou fou. Bon, c'était pas le tout, mais elle avait une mission à mener. Mais au fait, comment ça fonctionnait cette Arche ? Et comment la trouver ? Roy s'inquiéta de son silence.

" Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-il.

Qu'il était chou à s'inquiéter pour elle ! Riza ne put retenir un sourire.

" Je réfléchissais juste à comment me servir de cette clé." dit-elle.

" Oh. Ben je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider dans ce cas-là." répondit Roy.

" Non. C'est à moi de me débrouiller." reprit Riza en ôtant la clé.

Elle se mit à faire les cents pas devant Roy, les yeux sur la clé. Ca ne devait pas être compliqué. Riza remarqua tout à coup des signes sur le morceau de métal. Elle s'arrêta pour les examiner.

" _Ces symboles ... je les connais. Mais où les ai-je déjà vus ?_" se dit-elle.

Riza fouilla dans sa mémoire. Tout à coup elle se souvint. C'étaient ceux des ses quatre éléments, elle et Luna s'en étaient servies pour localiser les collègues de la blonde. Donc, Riza devait les invoquer pour faire apparaître l'Arche. Mais pour ça, il lui fallait le livre.

" Rentrez chez vous colonel." dit-elle.

" Mais euuh ..."

Riza fit sortir une liane de son corps et ligota son supérieur. Après quoi elle décolla et le ramena chez lui.

" Riza ..."

" Ne sortez pas de chez vous. Ca pourrait être dangereux." dit-elle depuis le rebord de la fenêtre.

" Vous ne risquez rien au moins ?" questionna-t-il inquiet.

" En principe non."

Roy la retint par le poignet.

" Promettez-moi de revenir quand vous aurez fini." dit-il.

Riza esquissa un sourire. Puis elle mit ses mains autour de son visage et l'embrassa. Roy répondit avec ferveur à son baiser.

" Promis." murmura-t-elle.

Riza plongea en arrière et s'en alla. Elle retourna chez elle pour reprendre le livre et mémoriser la formule d'invocation. Ceci fait, elle repartit et s'éleva haut dans le ciel. Riza éleva la clé au-dessus d'elle, et commença son invocation. La clé s'illumina, et quitta sa main. Un gros rayon de lumière monta. Riza vit ensuite apparaître une grosse porte en bois, sur laquelle était peint un oeil à la pupille noire.

Riza jugea plus prudent de ne pas se retrouver sur le sillage de cette porte. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent. Des lianes noirent en jaillirent par centaine, toutes vers les colones noires dans lesquelles elles plongèrent. Quand elles remontèrent, Riza réalisa qu'elles enserraient des Aïroks qui se débattaient comme des diables. Pour des démons me direz-vous ... tous furent aspirés dans l'Arche.

D'autres lianes beaucoup plus grosses sortirent ensuite. Elles ressemblait à d'énormes tubes. Ces tubes allèrent déraciner les colones pour les ramener dans l'Arche.

Les portes se refermèrent, et l'Arche disparut. Riza vit une petite boule de lumière la rejoindre. Elle tendit la main, et la sphère s'y posa. Il s'agissait de la clé, qui tomba en miettes dès qu'elle fut en contact avec sa peau. Riza en fit tomber les miettes, qui se dispersèrent au vent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dans son appartement, Roy faisait les cents pas. Pourvu que tout se passe bien. Il songea que lorsque Riza reviendrait, il devrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Cette pensée le stressa. Mais bon, ça irait nettement mieux après, hein ?

" Vous allez finir par creuser une tranchée à force de marcher comme ça." entendit-il.

" Riza ! Tu es revenue !" s'exclama-t-il.

Elle était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ôta son masque. Roy se précipita vers elle et la serra contrelui. Riza lui retourna son étreinte avec tendresse, et le colonel avoua son doux secret dans un murmure.

" Luna me l'avait dit, mais comme c'était avant que vous ne voyiez mon visage, j'ai eu peur que vous changiez d'avis." dit-elle en s'écartant légèrement.

" Certainement pas. Puis-je connaître le vôtre par contre ?" demanda-t-il.

Riza l'embrassa passionnément.

" Ca réponds à votre question ?" souffla-t-elle.

" Complètement." répondit-il avant de reprendre leur baiser.


End file.
